


悬崖边的别墅

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 人鱼AU，完全架空，美好都是卡配罗，ooc都是我的。





	1. 地下拍卖场

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多走进这个底下拍卖场的路上已经看见了很多老熟人的脸了，比如著名的贝克汉姆公爵夫人——她带着黑色蕾丝装饰羽毛的面具，虽然面具把她的脸遮的严严实实但是她微微拧着头抬高下巴走路的姿势实在是难以忽视；又或者是来自于北边的舍甫琴科伯爵，他带着玳瑁装饰的面具十分贴合他的脸，但是他却没有遮掩斯拉夫民族特有的浅金色的头发。  
老特拉福德地下拍卖场是整个不列颠王国最为著名的拍卖圣地，无论是来自美洲的黑人奴隶还是来自亚洲的比水还要轻盈华丽的丝绸，只有你所不知道的，没有老特拉福德没有的。  
少年时代的克里斯蒂亚诺在老特拉福德跟着素来有“老特拉福德国王”之称的弗格森爵士学习怎样子把货物变成黄金有怎么样把黄金变为货物这样的周而复始积累财富的手段，即使他后来出走西班牙，也受益颇多。  
现在来自马德里的罗纳尔多伯爵重新回到了他起步的地方，准备为马德里的皇家贵族们带去一件件稀世珍宝，他的航船就停泊在埃尔斯米尔港区，随时准备起航。  
老特拉福德永远不会让人失望，总重达到154克拉的祖母绿项链，寸锦寸金的莨绸，不出世的名画……克里斯蒂亚诺拍走很多，但是更多的涌进了英国贵族们的手里。这一场拍卖会从深夜举行到拂晓，按照规矩，在太阳升起之前，这场拍卖会必定要结束。在贝克汉姆公爵夫人拍走了一只带着巨大猫眼石的皮毛油光水滑印度黑豹之后，老特拉福德的主拍卖师——来自荷兰的范佩西——亲自端着一个黑色天鹅绒托盘上来：“在太阳升起之前，老特拉福德春拍还有最后两件货品。”  
听到压轴藏品开拍让这些通宵未睡的贵族们又活跃了起来，去年的秋拍老特拉福德压轴出场的遥远的东方的一只翡翠贴面的黄柏木棺材，最后被无名的买家以十万英镑的高价拍走了。而十万英镑几乎可以买下半个曼彻斯特港。  
范佩西没有让大家多等，上前一步，揭开了蒙在托盘上的绸料，如果房间里面不是只摇曳着几支蜡烛的话，贝克汉姆公爵夫人一定能够认出来，那绸料是一匹上好的云锦，它的价格抵得上伦敦的一所宅子——但是当绸料下面的东西展露出来的时候，没有人去关心那幅绸料价值几何了。  
如弹珠一般大小的珍珠，在昏黄的房间里面散发出柔和的光芒，克里斯蒂亚诺远远的看过去，大约五六颗，安静的躺在天鹅绒托盘里面。  
在矜贵而贪婪的目光注视之下，范佩西嘴角挑起一个冷笑不紧不慢的开口，“来自西西里岛的夜明珠，五颗一起拍卖，起拍价格，一万英镑。”  
上一次出现这么夜明珠已经是十年以前的事情了，在米兰城的国家拍卖行，一颗来自于西班牙的夜明珠最后以196公斤黄金的价格成交，被古铁雷斯公爵带回了西班牙，克里斯蒂亚诺拜访古铁雷斯公爵的时候曾经看见过一次，古铁雷斯公爵命人将那颗夜明珠镶嵌在了一顶王冠之上。  
叫价叫破十万英镑只是时间的问题，但是克里斯蒂亚诺兴趣并不大，有古铁雷斯公爵的那颗夜明珠在前，马德里的贵族们对于这五颗夜明珠多半是有心无力，而克里斯蒂亚诺本人并没有收藏珍珠的爱好。  
叫价叫的一马当先的还是贝克汉姆公爵夫人，她是伦敦沙龙的女主人，这样五颗光辉璀璨的夜明珠正好点缀她挽着她英俊丈夫出场的每一场晚宴，而对于绝大多数珠宝都兴致缺缺的舍甫琴科公爵也加入了叫价的行列，克里斯蒂亚诺猜想，大概是为了舍甫琴科公爵夫人。  
最终这几颗珍珠的价格破了12万英镑，被贝克汉姆公爵夫人拍下了，克里斯蒂亚诺想，大概不久以后他就能听到关于这几颗珍珠是怎样的在伦敦上流社会引发轰动的。  
范佩西把绸布重新罩在这五颗珍珠之上，亲自端到幕后，交给维多利亚公爵夫人的委托人，当他再一次出现的时候还跟着上来了几位奴隶，几个奴隶身后拖着一个巨大的蒙着不透光的天鹅绒的箱子。  
身材高大的范佩西在这个巨大箱子的旁边，几乎可以用小巧来形容。“这一件珍品将不会在这里展露它的真容，只有拥有它的人才能够知道它的美妙。起拍价十万英镑。”  
这个起拍价十倍于之前的夜明珠，这个大小体量难道是普鲁士送给罗曼诺夫的那间琥珀宫么？多数的贵族对于这一件藏品犹豫了，叫价叫的零零散散，范佩西也不着急，近乎于优哉游哉应拍。  
这让克里斯蒂亚诺很感兴趣，拍下这一件他可能能够得到一件稀世的珍宝，无法转手，无法告知他人的稀世珍宝；当然，也存在着可能他会大失所望血本无归的可能。  
但是他有一种莫名其妙的强烈的直觉，他应该买下它，它绝对不会让他后悔。也许是老特拉福德工作过的经验和对爵爷的信任让他如此冲动。  
“十五万英镑。”克里斯蒂亚诺指示他的家仆叫价，一下子把那些一千几百英镑加价的声音都压了下去。范佩西似乎透过他的面具认出了他是谁，但是目光也没有多做停留，“十五万英镑，第一次。”  
“十六万英镑。”这个报价来自于舍甫琴科那边，他在克里斯蒂亚诺的叫价上又抬了一万英镑。  
“十八万英镑。”克里斯蒂亚诺再一次让身边的家仆举牌，那个西班牙小伙子举牌的手都在抖。  
“十九万英镑。”舍甫琴科好像和克里斯蒂亚诺较上了劲。  
其他的贵族们听见这一数字倒吸了一口冷气，十九万英镑只为了买一件不知真面目是什么的收藏品，怕不是疯魔了。  
“二十万英镑。”这个价格几乎可以买下半个曼彻斯特城了，克里斯蒂亚诺没怎么犹豫就继续了——这是他的优点，他想要的，他一定要得到，他在过去的二十几年里面也的确做到了。而且他也知道，论有钱北方的贵族是难以与南方贵族抗衡的，尤其是像舍甫琴科那样依靠税收的老牌贵族是很难和商人出生的他比财力。  
“二十一万英镑。”舍甫琴科稍微犹豫了。  
“二十五万英镑。”克里斯蒂亚诺不打算继续僵持了，他确信有家室有公职的舍甫琴科不可能承受这个价格的，虽然他并不明白为什么舍甫琴科死拽着这一个藏品和他杠，就好像他就是为了这个藏品来的——  
“二十五万英镑第一次、二十五万英镑第二次，二十五万英镑第三次。成交。”

“所以这到底是一件什么东西？”  
手续什么的不是克里斯蒂亚诺要操心的事情，委托人自会去和老特拉福德的人交接，而他只需要跟着范佩西久违的再一次进入了老特拉福德拍卖场的后台。在拍卖结束后范佩西走过来告诉他，爵爷让他一个人亲自去后台鉴定他的珍宝。  
克里斯蒂亚诺绕着这个巨大的箱子转了一圈，这个箱子长宽都超过三米米，高则在两米左右，  
“一件保留价在24万英镑的绝对珍品，差一点点老特福拉德就可以永远拥有他了。”又是那个熟悉的大嗓门，克里斯蒂亚诺的恩师弗格森爵士精神矍铄的从另一侧的门里进来。  
这一位老人永远不出现在自己的拍卖场上，他习惯于在侧面注视着这一切，仔细聆听每一笔的成交价格，他手里经过的奇珍异宝比克里斯蒂亚诺看见过的都多，可是保留价在24万英镑的藏品——拜托那可是曼彻斯特港的价格。  
弗格森拍了拍克里斯蒂亚诺的肩膀：“来看看吧，这是属于你的。”  
幕布被克里斯蒂亚诺亲手揭开。  
一条人鱼在狭小的水箱里面游动。  
那是一条雄性的人鱼，有着一头丝绒一般的长卷发，姣好面容，奶油白的皮肤和一条红黑相间的尾巴的人鱼。它或者是他有着一双无辜的大眼睛，腹部开始皮肤被层层的鳞片所取代，靠近腹部的鳞片呈现出血液一般流动的暗红色，靠近尾巴的部分则渐渐的被黑色取代，他的尾鳍是纯正的像是黑曜石一般的闪光的黑色。  
但是他身上能够让人误认为他是一个无辜的精灵的特质到这里就结束了。他的双手指缝第二指节之间有连膜，指甲又长又锋利；他的手肘之处有着黑红色伪鳍，边缘像是把小小的锯子；他形状优美的嘴唇里面包裹着两排整齐而尖锐的牙齿。  
他的光适应性相当的好，在幕布被揭开的那一瞬间，他眼睛一错不错的盯着光线来的地方，尽力的朝有光的地方撞过去，他锋利的指甲把玻璃水箱抓的一片花。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺，这件全欧洲大陆独一无二的珍宝是属于你的了。”


	2. KAKA

“起航！”克里斯蒂亚诺伯爵的舰队张开了帆离开曼彻斯特港，水手们纷纷向着曼彻斯特港上的人们——无论是帮工还是路过的行人——脱帽致意，这是克里斯蒂亚诺伯爵的习惯，每一次他离开他崛起的这一片土地的时候，他会用这一种方式表达他对曼彻斯特城的感谢。  
这七艘航船上面装满了来自于世界各地的货物，只要他们平安的回到马德里，大家都可以舒舒服服的休息几个月，直到秋拍的日子。  
克里斯蒂亚诺看着渐渐远去的曼彻斯特港心情颇好的回到船舱里面，他所在的这座舰船以他父亲的名字命名，叫做阿维罗号，体积不是最大的，吃水也不是最深的。作为领主、商人以及曾经的海盗，克里斯蒂亚诺很清楚的知道无论是多么珍贵的财物都不及自己的性命来的重要，阿维罗号往往只是装载了大量的火炮和一些珍奇异兽。  
当下，原来设计装载美洲豹的船舱里面装着一个巨大的水箱，水箱向下的四个角都穿着栓固定在甲板上，向上的四个角则穿着巨大的锁链连结船舱的舱壁，克里斯蒂亚诺隔着玻璃看他花了大价钱买来的人鱼，赞叹造物主的精妙。  
纯洁与凶残，无辜与暴虐，竟然可以同时出现在一个生物之上。

弗格森爵士让鲁尼——又是一个克里斯蒂亚诺的老伙伴——招呼帮工把这个巨大的箱子运上了阿维罗号。很久不见鲁尼依旧是那个憨厚又慧黠的小胖子，克里斯蒂亚诺笑着和鲁尼拥抱。  
“我听说你是你买了KAKA真的是一点都不惊讶啊。”鲁尼右手握着克里斯蒂亚诺的手，左手大力拍上了克里斯蒂亚诺的背部，“KAKA的确是非常的美啊。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺不动声色的悄悄闪过鲁尼的魔掌，以鲁尼的力道，要是结结实实的挨几下，他的背上非得青了不可，“KAKA是他的名字么？你们哪里逮到这么一个大宝贝的？”  
鲁尼哈哈的笑起来，“你还记得两个月前的那场大风暴么？”  
“玫瑰风暴？”  
“对，你知道的，那个时候一般是老特拉福德东方货船回程的时候，我们刚刚过了苏伊士运河进入地中海，风暴来的时候我们选择了一处吃水够深的小湾水底抛锚想要等海浪过去，结果锚一抛下去就好像砸中了什么。一开始我们以为可能是蓝鳍金枪鱼之类的，水手们都准备了鱼叉和网，打算捞起来，片了。”说到这里鲁尼做了一个片鱼片的动作，“毕竟谁吃了四个多月的各种干粮以后都不会想放过能吃新鲜的金枪鱼的机会的。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺表示理解，遥远的东方航线他曾经也走过，在海上无休无止的行驶，靠着各种硬的像石头一样的干粮和带一点咸味的淡水过了三四个月，一上岸他就在老特拉福德边上的餐馆呆了三天。  
“这个时候我们看见了一抹红色，我们一开始以为是鱼被砸伤了流血了，但是那一抹红色就像是突然闪现了一下，又不见了。德赫亚他们几个年纪小的根本管不了太多直接撒网下鱼叉，鱼叉下去插到了什么东西，硬度很高，鱼叉没能叉住，好在网也已经下去了。说真的捞上来的时候我们都吓死了，一团海藻一样的东西下面露出一张人脸来，我们还以为碰见了水鬼。”  
“然后你们就把他带回了曼彻斯特？”  
“不然呢？总不能把他吃了吧？”鲁尼把抓起幕布示意克里斯蒂亚诺高抬一下贵手，把幕布给重新蒙上，“我们给他找一个大的木箱子，装满海水把他放了进去。结果第二天，好家伙，木箱子直接被他的指甲戳了好几排孔，水流了一地，我们总共空的大箱子就这么一只，还能怎么办，拿一块木板把破洞的地方补补上，再往里面倒海水。”  
这只巨大的箱子被装上了滑轨，一路推上阿维罗号。鲁尼和克里斯蒂亚诺走在后面，“我们每天晚上都能听见他的指甲穿透木板的‘KAKA’的声音，干脆大家就叫他‘KAKA’。运回老特拉福德给爵爷看，爵爷看了一眼就让范佩西赶快去把原来养水生珊瑚的那个玻璃箱找过来，加满海水，把KAKA放进去。”  
“你们怎么放的？总不会让你去把他捞起来吧。”克里斯蒂亚诺充满怀疑的眼神扫视了鲁尼，鲁尼挺了挺胸表示自己还是很强壮的，“怎么可能，他的指甲连木板都能戳穿，谁想上去送死啊。爵爷让人用捕鲨网捞起来再吊过去的，早上拍卖的那五颗夜明珠是在把他捞走以后在木箱子底下找到的。”  
“emm……我们的小伙伴还挺凶残的嘛。”克里斯蒂亚诺看着箱子稳稳的上了船，站在甲板上和鲁尼继续聊天，“除了能哭出珍珠来，还有什么特别的需要我注意的么？毕竟是个值曼彻斯特港的宝贝，总不会只是一个消耗品吧。”  
“能产夜明珠还不够么？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺挑了挑眉毛，“夜明珠这种东西，多了就不稀奇了，何况有古铁雷斯公爵和贝克汉姆公爵夫人的在前，我可不去招这个仇恨。”  
“好吧，你果然比我更适合在上流社会混，”鲁尼摸摸自己日益靠后的发际线，“爵爷想办法拔过他的尾巴上的鳞片托人去做鉴定，成分接近于玳瑁但是比玳瑁更加的坚硬，放在火上烤能闻到像琥珀香但是又不是琥珀香的味道。本来爵爷还想拔他的指甲试试看的，可是难度太大后来就放弃了。”  
“后来那片鳞片呢？”  
“凯西夫人喜欢那个颜色，爵爷让人磨圆了边缘穿孔做了颈链送给她了。”  
“也就是说没法估价。”克里斯蒂亚诺叹了口气，“这个大宝贝还真是让人觉得棘手啊。话说，韦恩，你知道这次舍甫琴科为什么会突然出现在老特拉福德么？”  
“这个属于买家机密了，克里斯，你应该知道我不能告诉你的。”鲁尼有点奇怪的看了克里斯蒂亚诺一眼，“而且你要知道，要是没有舍甫琴科和你抬价，KAKA很有可能会被老特拉福德自留。”  
“二十四万英镑的自留价，爵爷一开始就没真心打算把他卖了吧。五颗夜明珠一起拍卖卖出十二万的高价也足够保住老特拉福德的名声了。”克里斯蒂亚诺顿了下突然醒悟了，“爵爷一开始就算好了，这笔生意怎么样也是赔不了的啊，这个老狐狸。”  
岸上的帮工冲鲁尼和克里斯蒂亚诺示意所有的货物都已经装完了，鲁尼光顾着回喊，倒是错过了克里斯蒂亚诺的自言自语，“克里斯你说什么？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺看着这位老朋友放声笑了起来，“就是再问你一下，这个麻烦的大宝贝养起来有什么需要注意的么？要喂什么？”  
“就和养鱼差不多，要每天换水，他好像海水还是淡水都没什么关系，也能短时间的离开水，喂东西的话，爵爷试过喂各种鱼，不过他肉也吃就是了，就是吃东西的场面比较血腥，建议你不要观看。”鲁尼边走下甲板边说，“其他好像没有什么要注意的了，你自己别离他太近，还挺凶的……”

“还挺凶的啊……”克里斯蒂亚诺绕着水箱走了几圈，还是决定把幕布揭掉，他已经吩咐下去，这个舱室不要随便进，也不用怕被人看见。  
“嘎吱……KAKA……嘎吱……”果然光一透进水箱KAKA就开始拿玻璃磨指甲，玻璃已经磨花了一大片，“的确是挺凶的，小塞壬。”克里斯蒂亚诺凑近了去看他的手，十个尖尖的指甲是玛瑙色的，很漂亮，也很坚硬。  
“饿了么？小塞壬KAKA？”


	3. 天使与恶魔

“饿了么？小塞壬KAKA？”克里斯蒂亚诺退后一步，他进来的时候带了一个木制的水桶，里面是曼彻斯特港今天早上收网收上来的鱼，克里斯蒂亚诺让人直接装桶，桶上面加了一个木盖子防止这些精神卓绝的小东西从桶里面跳出来。  
这简直和装KAKA的水箱一样。克里斯蒂亚诺看看脚边的木桶，里面不停的传来鱼挣扎着拍打盖子的声音，这样拼尽全力但仍然无力的声音，听得他很愉快。水手给他找出了他曾经用来训鹰的装备，一双带有钢板和铁片的牛皮手套，那一批美洲鹰来的时候锋利的爪子就抓在上面，可惜那批品相很棒的美洲鹰脚上被绑上了铅块，卖给了一个葡萄牙的贵族，好像没多久就被养死了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺把那几只可怜的美洲鹰甩出脑海，鲁尼招呼人给他把这一只大宝贝装箱的时候很贴心的给他装了箱梯，他只需要踩几步就能够站到与水箱顶平齐的高度。  
也许是吃不准克里斯蒂亚诺打算做什么，在水箱里面的KAKA退向了水箱的另一端，那双无辜的大眼睛反射性的眯在一起，克里斯蒂亚诺注意到，KAKA手指之间的连膜已经收起来，手骨呈现出攻击势态，玛瑙色的指甲闪现出血色的光点。  
水箱的顶盖使用锁链锁住的，顶盖下面还有一层铁索网，防止在喂食的时候KAKA暴起伤人。克里斯蒂亚诺把顶盖推开来，里面的人鱼好像知道他并不是打算来给他自由的——比起一个慈善家克里斯蒂亚诺的装扮更加像是一个屠夫——KAKA几乎贴着另一边的水箱壁。  
克里斯蒂亚诺很友好的打开木桶，从里面抓起一条鱼，从网眼里面丢了进去。  
那是一条七鳃鳗，确切的说，克里斯蒂亚诺让人去今早的渔船上专门收了一桶这种长相诡异喝血为生的小东西，看起来像是多长了几个鳃的鳗鱼，但是当它张开它那张扁扁的嘴露出圆形的长着环绕的层层叠叠的牙齿的时候，看上去就像是一个小型的魔鬼，它能够紧紧的吸住别的生物，从他们的血管里面取血。  
这种天生的吸血鬼不知道他挺凶的小塞壬会不会喜欢。  
七鳃鳗想吸住克里斯蒂亚诺，但是它尖锐的牙齿磕在了冰冷的钢铁之上，克里斯蒂亚诺看着被丢入水中的仓惶乱转的七鳃鳗，以及看都懒得看七鳃鳗一眼全心全意盯着克里斯蒂亚诺的手的KAKA。  
“你还不饿么？KAKA？”克里斯蒂亚诺没有看到他渴望看到的捕食的场景有点失望，他把木桶提起来，把里面的七鳃鳗都倒进水箱里面，“乖，享受你的午餐吧。”  
一桶七八条的七鳃鳗在水箱里面疯狂乱窜，他们被闷在水桶里面闷了好几个小时，现在终于能够在一小片天地里面活动了。只是KAKA对于这一群往他身边游来随时准备咬住他吸血的小东西完全无动于衷，克里斯蒂亚诺等了一会儿，很快就失去了兴趣，他俯身准备把水箱关上。  
就在这时缩在角落的KAKA突然游了上来，克里斯蒂亚诺只来得看见一只雪白的胳膊伸出了水面玛瑙色的指甲磕在钢板上面，细长漂亮的手指紧紧的抓住了克里斯蒂亚诺的小臂，手劲之大连两侧的铁片都微微变形。  
克里斯蒂亚诺低头看看突然凑近了的那一张脸，没有隔着玻璃KAKA身上无辜和凶残的两种特质更加被强化了，水珠从他白的想珍珠一样的手臂上滚落，砸到水里，在那张纯真的脸上泛起涟漪，克里斯蒂亚诺甚至看见了被KAKA海藻般的头发所遮掩的藏在脖子两侧的鳃。  
KAKA一只手拽住克里斯蒂亚诺，另一只手则伸到另一边，企图从网孔里面伸出去。铁索网四个角被系在水箱四个角的铜扣上，很明显KAKA 伸手的方向是想把铁索网解开。  
“你的手不够长的。”克里斯蒂亚诺看着徒劳挣动的KAKA，另一只没有被KAKA抓住的手伸向了木桶——木桶里面还有一条七鳃鳗——在英国生活过多年的克里斯蒂亚诺对于这种肉质鲜美的鱼类记忆深刻，他本来想留一条给自己的。他把剩下的那条可怜的七鳃鳗抓了出来，用拇指和食指迫使它张开嘴，然后把他吸在了KAKA的手臂上。  
KAKA吃痛，放开了克里斯蒂亚诺的胳膊，沉到水里面去，克里斯蒂亚诺趁机就把水箱的盖子合上了。  
KAKA非常暴躁的把那条可怜的七鳃鳗从自己的手上面拽了下来，他的手臂上出现了一个圆形的伤口，里面些微的渗出血来。那条七鳃鳗在KAKA的手中挣动，而血腥味使得其他在游动的七鳃鳗都聚集了过来。  
KAKA手臂上的伪鳍张开了，尖锐的骨刺带着锯齿一样的连膜在水中煽动，配合着那条美丽的尾巴，尾巴上的鳞片都张开了。这么小小的水箱里面人鱼的摆动形成了一个很优美的小漩涡。  
KAKA被激怒了，无论是讨人厌的七鳃鳗还是更加讨人厌的克里斯蒂亚诺，都让这个有着美好面孔的生物出离愤怒。他尖锐的五指直接穿透了可怜的七鳃鳗，七鳃鳗甚至都没来得及挣扎就被开膛破肚。  
剩下的几条在接下来的几分钟里面也同样的被残忍对待了——有被刺穿的、有被撕扯开的、甚至还有一条——克里斯蒂亚诺可以充分的相信那是对他的挑衅——被摁在克里斯蒂亚诺面前的玻璃上捻烂了。一时间这一缸水变得浑浊不堪，KAKA泡在一缸血水里面，唇角还带着七鳃鳗的肉。  
克里斯蒂亚诺对七鳃鳗的肉质鲜美非常了解的非常透彻，但是他觉得能看见杀戮天使再现人间远比七鳃鳗所带来的口腹之欲吸引人的多。  
“吃饱了的话，我们就该给你换个水了。”

水箱的四个角有连结着四个木制的水槽配有四个闸门，克里斯蒂亚诺把走了一圈把闸门打开，肮脏浑浊的水顺着水槽溜了出来，血腥味混合着鱼腥味让这个房间里面的气息变得很难闻，克里斯蒂亚诺却早已习惯这样诡异的味道，他饶有兴趣的看着随着水位降低而无法游动，不得不靠着水箱的底部。  
人鱼在水里面有多么的优雅自如，在陆地上就有多么的笨拙，KAKA的长卷发湿哒哒的黏在身上上面还沾了细碎的七鳃鳗的肉，所有的连膜为了减少失水都收拢了，那条大而美丽的尾巴无力的垂着，偶尔拍打一下水箱。KAKA抬起手——这个动作远没有他在水里面做的时候那样的优雅——把黏连在自己脸旁边的头发拨开了，露出那双棕色的眼睛，他盯着克里斯蒂亚诺，既不像是盯着猎物也不像是盯着同类，他的眼神更加像是混合无奈茫然和痛苦。  
克里斯让人拎了水放在外面，等人走了在拎进来，这一次他可以放心大胆的推开水箱顶部，不用带那双笨拙的手套。他把满满的一桶水倒下去，当头浇下，KAKA湿漉漉的头发搭在背上，残余的血水会和成一小条水流顺着KAKA脊背的凹陷处滑下去。  
KAKA明显不喜欢这样粗暴的水洗方式，水打得他头和脖子都生疼，他的尾巴很不高兴的拍着地，可是他毫无办法。即使他可以徒手撕开鲨鱼，现在也只不过是砧板上待宰的羔羊。克里斯蒂亚诺又倒下了一桶水，不过这一次他倒的慢了一点，水细细的落下来，倒是没有那么痛了。  
当KAKA终于被冲洗干净了，克里斯心满意足的重新将水箱里面加满海水，来自地中海的海水，来自KAKA曾经遨游过的地方的海水。


	4. 风暴

海上的日子大多数是漫长而无聊的，不当值的水手们往往聚在一起打牌、喝酒和谈论女人。这些水手里面有几个是跟着克里斯蒂亚诺好些年了的，他们讲起的荤段子总是这么几个，大家起哄让他们各自讲点没讲过的，他们就把以前的事情添油加醋的再讲一遍，然后粗俗的大笑。船上的木板不隔音，听起来整艘船上都充斥粗野的笑声。  
往年克里斯蒂亚诺偶尔也会和水手们厮混，大口的喝劣质的啤酒，讲讲他和那些贵族小姐们的风流韵事来打发点时间，偶尔也会夹枪夹棒的敲打敲打那些手脚不干净的。克里斯蒂亚诺允许他们偶尔做点监守自盗中饱私囊的事情，但是绝不能让他们太猖獗。  
而这一趟克里斯有了更有趣的事情可以做，自从第一天欣赏了他的小塞壬的杀戮盛宴以后，他几乎把自己全部的时间都花在了研究人鱼上面，不但亲力亲为的每天换水喂食，他甚至把自己的床搬进了KAKA那个船舱，用锁扣把床固定在地板上，这样他就可以坐在床上舒舒服服的打量那尾漂亮的人鱼。  
任何动物都不喜欢待在太狭小的空间里面，原来在这个屋子里面的美洲豹几乎被养的抑郁，驯兽师们不得不轮流每天把肉挂在倒钩上面拿着长竿子在屋子里面晃，让美洲豹在屋子里面稍微运动运动，还有一个倒霉蛋被烦躁的美洲豹咬死了血溅了一地。  
克里斯不打算做那个倒霉的驯兽师，但是他也不想还没到马德里的岸上，他花了半个曼特斯特城买来的大宝贝就因为抑郁而折损——无论是折损美貌还是折损价值，都是他不愿意见到的。他在船舱里面大声的念一些诗歌，企图吸引因为无聊而暴躁的KAKA，或者是把新鲜的鱼投放进水箱里面，让KAKA在小小的空间里面能够追逐些微不足道的小家伙来打发时间。  
但是明显的这两个方法都不能让他的小塞壬感到满意，KAKA苍白的皮肤因为频繁的撞击水箱壁而泛起了紫色的淤痕，长久的困在狭小的水箱里面，让他美丽笔直的脊背不由自主的弯曲，而且大约是因为喂养方式不对亦或是水箱内水质的问题，他身上的鳞片也逐渐变的黯淡无光。  
对此克里斯蒂亚诺毫无办法，他不是专业的——换句话说在养美人鱼方面大概也没有什么专业的人，这种诡异而美丽的生物在被人抓上岸之前根本没有认为他们真实的存在。如果从别的动物上面来类推，让KAKA恢复最好的办法就是把他放回他的原生海域，但是很明显这是一个不存在的选项，哪怕KAKA要死在阿维罗号上面。  
哪怕他要死在他的船上面。  
外面天色渐沉，水手们闹的很欢，大约是又新开了赌局，克里斯坐在床上转着笔，船舱顶上的煤油灯晃动着豆大的光芒，他拿着画板刚刚新画了一幅KAKA的画像，他的画技是爵爷当年专门找人教的，为的是能够准确的画出待拍物品的具体样子，画可以在商品拍出去以后留作存档。那时候爵爷是把他当做老特拉福德的继承人来培养的，面面俱到，事事教导，虽然他只是一个出生于葡萄牙贫民窟的小子。他现在所有的矜贵并非与生俱来的，即使他浸泡在上流社会多年，还是无法磨灭掉他眼底那一团野火，那是流浪在寒冷的曼彻斯特街头给他留下的印记，使他比一般的人都要心狠，他拽紧他拥有的，眼睛看着他所没有的。  
在西班牙上层贵族像他伸出橄榄枝的时候，他放弃了老特拉福德，他不甘心永远做爵爷的乖孩子，乖乖蜷缩在那些趾高气昂的属于英国原生贵族高高抬起的下巴之下。他放弃了他在曼彻斯特城所拥有的一切，那些现在看不值一提而在当时他所有的全世界。  
正是因为他孤注一掷的放弃，他现在可以坐拥曾经遥不可及一切，权力、名望、金钱，马德里为他而疯狂，那些骄矜的百代贵族被他这个贫民窟小子玩弄于鼓掌。  
要克里斯放弃什么，除非这背后有着千百倍高于他所放弃的东西，否则谁都没办法把属于他的东西从他手里拿走。

下午，克里斯给KAKA喂食结束以后到主舱去要求舵手们给航船加速，他要保证他的人鱼活着达到马德里。舵手和水手对他们的船长的命令表示无可奈何，“Sir，不知道为什么这一路的风浪大的不同以往，我们甚至都很难按时到岸。”  
舵手是克里斯从英国带去的老伙计，是一个经验丰富的中年人，比克里斯大了十几岁，在海上飘荡最起码有二十年了，他拿出航海图指给克里斯看，“Sir如果急需上岸的话，我们可以现在法国境内暂时停靠，我们拥有法国国王签发的许可，您的朋友本泽马先生也可以提供一些帮助。”  
克里斯眯起眼睛扫了一眼航海图，“不停靠，尽可能的快，如果它等不到岸，那就只能说明它运气不好，我们的运气也不是太好。”舵手知道克里斯又买了什么奇珍异兽养在船上，没有多说什么，只是下令把风帆全部扬起，全速前进。

KAKA一如既往的在水箱里面浮着不动，下午给他准备的沙丁鱼他吃了一半，留了一半玩。但是那些小家伙们不经玩，很快就成为一堆被开膛破肚的鱼肉，KAKA勉为其难的把他们吃掉了，然后又无事可做。  
他曾经是大海的精灵，广阔的地中海乃至大西洋都是他的乐园，他用大把大把的时间追逐着鲨鱼，与虎鲸缠斗，或者是潜入深海在沉船中间寻找他想要的宝石，又或者是浮出水面放声歌唱。  
这些都是克里斯不知道的。  
克里斯知道数学、文学、航海、天文、气象和很多其他属于人类专有的技能。比如这时煤油灯突然剧烈的摇晃起来，克里斯蒂亚诺皱眉，的确今年的风暴不是一般的多。  
刚刚起航的时候KAKA对于风暴很是激动，会来回游动撞击水箱，但是现在也已经逐渐趋于平静。克里斯有的时候会忍不住想，人鱼到底是更偏向人还是更加偏向鱼，他们是否拥有和人类相近的智慧，KAKA的挣扎是不是因为他认为风暴可以帮助他逃脱，而平静是知道了风暴奈何不了他们——他逃不出去的，所以认命了。  
突然，有人敲响了舱门，克里斯抓起床头的外套披上，向外走去，背后传来一声闷响而后又是一声，克里斯回头看见本来睡着了一般的KAKA突然一下一下用力的用尾巴抽打水箱，像是疯了一样。  
敲门的人似乎有急事，又连续敲了好几下，克里斯只能先去开门，他小心的开了一条缝，让自己钻出去又迅速的把门关上。  
敲门的是舵手，“Sir，您出来看一下。这次的风暴很不对。”  
甲板上面都是人，围成一圈，中间躺着一个水手，他的手臂没有了，像是被谁硬生生撕扯掉了一样，伤口露着白骨，袖子碎成破布，甲板上面流的到处是血，随船医生往上面撒药，但是刚一撒上去就被血冲开。  
“怎么回事！”克里斯拨开人群，去看那个可怜人。  
“刚才船身不知道为什么晃的厉害，虽然还没有起风但是为了保险起见我还是让水手们收帆了，”舵手跟着挤过来，“水手们说突然看见海里面有个人，像是在求救，我去看的时候，的确有一个黑发的男人飘在水面上，还活着，我想大概是法国贵族哪一艘船可能沉了，就让水手们放了软梯下去。那个人可能是冻的厉害，上不来，乔治就爬下去想拉他一把。”  
舵手沉痛的看着那个面色逐渐灰败的伤员，“可是不知道怎么了，乔治突然惨叫一声，软梯绷紧了，大家一看不对赶快拽软梯，上来的时候，乔治就这样了。”  
克里斯半跪下去，乔治是一个很年轻的小伙子，这是第二次上他的船，还没有结婚，也没有女朋友，大家总是打趣他喜欢男孩，乔治会生气的追着人打，但是平时是一个手脚勤快的好小伙。  
“Sir，”乔治看着他，嘴唇在哆嗦，不知道是因为冷还是痛，还是因为船身的剧烈晃动。  
“乔治你看到了什么？”克里斯几乎跪不住，随着船在不停摆动，舵手招呼大家赶快先到船舱里面去。  
“是人鱼……他有人的身体……但是有鱼的尾巴……他拽住了我的手……他的指甲很长，”乔治说的断断续续，出气多进气少，眼睛却亮的惊人“他很好看。”  
乔治死了。  
克里斯头顶上是蓝的深邃的夜空，璀璨的繁星沉默不语。


	5. 黑潮人鱼

海水在暗夜里翻涌，海浪沉重的击打着船身，体量颇大的舰船看上去就像是几片微不足道的叶子，在沉默中瑟瑟发抖。船上所有的帆都已经降下来，光秃秃的桅杆直指天空，乔治的尸体被用白布裹好，放在甲板上。  
船舱里面大多数的烛火都已经熄灭，只剩下几盏煤油灯在风浪中抖动，船上配备了固定带，船员们基本上都把自己贴墙固定好了，只有经验丰富的舵手和克里斯抓紧了穿侧面突出的扶手仍然站在在船舱外。  
“Sir，这应该不是季节风暴，”因为剧烈的摇晃，舵手不得不大声的说话防止自己的声音因为颤抖而失真，“而是由鱼群引起的，我们需要尽快的进港停靠！”  
“风帆已经降下来，我们没办法前行！”克里斯也只能放大声音吼回去，“想想别的办法！”  
“Sir，否则我们只能先把所有锚降下去！”舵手拉住扶手，“主锚稳定以后把尾锚也降下去！然后把船侧锚都抛下去！先解决鱼群再起航！”  
“咔嚓”克里斯和舵手都听见了木板折断的声音，大约是船底的哪块卯榫被撞开，克里斯想起KAKA能挠穿木板的指甲脸色一白，“降锚，所有船降锚！”  
“下单爪锚！”舵手向空中发射了信息弹，直升的白色烟弹之后陆续其他船都回复了白色烟弹，“火炮准备！链弹准备！雷管准备！”  
舰船为了防止海盗备有一定量的火炮，尤其是阿维罗号，是由皇家海军风帆战列舰改装的90门舰炮，虽然不是一级战列舰，却也是26门32磅炮、26门18磅炮、26门12磅炮、12门6磅炮的标准配置，克里斯眯起眼睛看着近乎墨色的海水，取来自己的猎枪——改装过的大型双管猎枪，400米射程并且专门配有弹道矫正，是猎杀大型鱼类的利器。克里斯有时也会在航程途中猎杀大型鱼类来打发船上的漫漫时光，这一路上倒是都看着KAKA，颇为冷落它。克里斯的手按在枪上的那一瞬间，那种嗜血的快感顺着冰冷的枪声蔓延到了他的手上他的血液里直戳他的心脏。克里斯把煤油灯挂在船头飞向女神张开的右手上，自己则侧身翻上船头，后背依托女神像，枪托抵住肩胛，黑洞洞的枪管对着同样漆黑一片的大海——  
“Sir。”舵手的声音打断了克里斯聚精会神的瞄准，后面水手在甲板上固定了锁链，他们拉着锁链保持平衡向前行走，将有杆锚头向大海，舵手的声音在一片杂乱中显得特别冷静。  
“有事直说。”  
“Sir，如果乔治并没有在说谎，那么我们应当是遇见了美人鱼。”  
“然后？”克里斯看见海水搅动之下出现了一点鳞片的反光，他的食指扣上扳机，只要再清楚一点点他就会毫不犹豫的让子弹穿透那条鱼尾巴——管他是不是人鱼。  
“在我生长的地方，传唱着关于美人鱼的歌谣，歌谣里面说，他们是大海的使者，他们将受到大海永恒的庇护，能够享用海洋的所有，并且能够引起漩涡和风暴——任何的人都不能海洋之上伤害他们。”舵手却是执意打算打断克里斯的狩猎。  
“所以，你现在是来告诉我，我们将会被海浪吞噬，彻底成为海神的祭品？”克里斯有些不耐烦，“那你还不如闭嘴，去看看火药装填的怎么样了。”  
“不，Sir，我的意思是，歌谣还告诉我们，人鱼是成群行动的，他们无法忍受任何失去任何一个‘家人’。”舵手低下头不看克里斯锐利的眼神，“冒昧的问一下，Sir，您是否带了一条人鱼上船？”

绑好的锁链很适合用作水箱的滑行轨道，水手大多数在船两侧投防风锚，还有一部分在船尾平衡船的重量，舵手和克里斯把水箱推到甲板上，水箱上面蒙着一层红色的绸布，隔绝别人看见视线。  
舵手用铜扣把水箱固定住，退到一边，克里斯把面向船头那面的红绸布掀开，KAKA看到海洋的神情又喜悦又惊慌，他把视线转向克里斯。克里斯没有理会他的情绪，他抬起猎枪，对准天空中一只飞过的海鸥，一声枪响之后，海鸥的尸体划了一个血色的弧度砸进海里。  
他再一次将枪上膛，这一次他爬上船头，把猎枪对准了KAKA。  
海浪小了一点，大量游得筋疲力尽的可食用鱼类撞上舰船，然后在落回水里，克里斯的手始终扣在扳机上，他在等待。  
人鱼没有让他等的太久，海面层层推出圆形的波纹，一个年轻英俊的男人浮出水面，而后是第二个。舵手很快从侧面走上前，把火枪对准海面上的人鱼。  
克里斯冷笑，而KAKA在水箱里面小小的挣动，他的皮肤早就已经失去像他海里的同伴那样美丽的珍珠白，淤紫像是昂贵珠宝的反光在他皮肤下若隐若现，他美丽的大眼睛渐渐被一层奶白色的雾气笼罩。  
海里面的人鱼对着克里斯露出了尖锐的獠牙和修长的爪子，他们都拥有黑色的长发和惊人的美貌，但是在克里斯眼里他们浮上水面的那一刻开始他们就不在具有什么威胁的能力。  
爪子和牙齿再锐利也抵不过火器的杀伤力。  
KAKA美丽的眼睛微微的合上，眼泪终于飘出了眼眶，奶白色的珠子在水里泛出柔和的光芒。水里的人鱼相视一眼，似乎交换了什么讯息，他们一起看了克里斯蒂亚诺一眼，然后沉入水里。  
舵手迅速的开枪，KAKA则重重的撞上水箱壁，他从来没有这么不顾一切的挣扎过，他近乎是拼尽全力的试图去撞破玻璃罩子，或者是想把自己撞死在这上面。  
“看起来是没有打中。”克里斯看了海面，并没有血色翻上来，他直起身，把煤油灯从飞翔女神的手上取下来，“看上去他们似乎不像你说的那么在意他们的小伙伴。”  
“请原谅我，Sir，毕竟我也不曾真的见过人鱼。”舵手放下猎枪，他比克里斯更加熟悉该如何猎杀鱼类，但是没打中就是没打中，“不过我想我们的小伙子已经固定好了船身并且准备好了雷管，您只要您下达指令，我们依旧可以解决问题。”  
“那就准备吧。”克里斯凑近水箱，KAKA还在落泪，他的爪子紧紧的扣在水箱壁上，试图能够把自己的手扼在克里斯的咽喉上。“别这么一副表情看着我，”克里斯敲敲水箱壁，“没打中他们。听不懂人话就是麻烦。”  
“Sir，后面有船过来了。”一个本应该待在船尾的水手跑上来，克里斯眼疾手快把红绸布扯下来盖住水箱。  
“现在有船？”克里斯皱眉，“是舰队还是单船？”  
“很难说，只有三四艘的样子，也不像是舰队。”水手答，只是期间好奇的向盖着红绸的水箱张望。  
“难道是法国的巡航船？”  
按常理来说，很少有航船会晚上追及，即使是海盗愿意冒这个险的也不多，“把这个挪回去，就你一个人。我去看一下。”他对舵手吩咐，在得到舵手肯定的“Yes, sir”以后跟着那个水手走到船尾。  
远处，夜幕依旧深沉，渐渐平静的海面更是透出一丝诡谲来，船头没有雕像和旗帜，只有烧的透亮的夜行灯。克里斯身边围着一群水手，船尾的炮门已经全部打开，实心弹加上霰弹填充完毕，所有的舰船呈现出攻击的势态。  
追及的航船渐渐靠近，船头两侧的纹徽慢慢清晰，缎带系着的黄水仙换成一个圆，中间是一只夜莺——诺曼诺夫公国的舍甫琴科公爵。  
不过，克里斯不必看船上的纹徽也已经知道来的人是谁了。  
那位北方第一公爵穿着骑装披着一件大衣就站在船头，手里提着一盏夜行灯。


	6. 谈判

晚上的风很大，海水泛上来死鱼的腥气，月明星稀，从北方来的航船没有停下的意思，像是黑水上飘来的幽灵船，而站在船头的舍甫琴科就是死神，他非常的俊美，夜行灯偏亮柔和了他的眉目，浅金色的头发在黑夜里就像是夜明珠一样散发出冷淡的金属色的光芒，一身的骑装不怎么合时宜但是穿在他身上异常的妥帖，他另一只手上垂着一件有些厚重的斗篷，露出了一条毛绒绒的边。  
他似乎对于克里斯整装待发的火炮视若无睹，亦或是毫不在意：“罗纳尔多勋爵（lord）。”  
舍甫琴科和克里斯没有什么交集，罗曼诺夫和伊比利亚的距离有一些远了，对于北方苦寒之地，克里斯知之甚少，但是好在他对于贵族们的家族谱系了解详细，即使在这夜黑风高的海上，他也能够应付的了上流社会虚张礼仪的那一套，“舍甫琴科大人（your Grace）。”  
舍甫琴科是一个古老的姓氏，根据记载，他们家族的爵位应该有超过四百年的历史了，和克里斯这样的新兴贵族不一样，他们说话都带有着厚重的骄矜，一时风云权贵，怎么比得上他们骄傲长存呢？舍甫琴科他的航船越发的靠近了，两艘船之间大概不到三尺的距离，克里斯听见身边的水手喉咙滚动的声音，这实在是一个魔幻的夜晚，突如其来的海上风暴，甲板上死去的乔治、白骨还有血水，传说中的人鱼，像是幽灵船一般突然出现的北方舰船，所有人的神经都绷紧了，克里斯毫不怀疑，要是在等一会儿，汗水流过扳机，都可能会造成走火。  
但是舍甫琴科航船的甲板之上只有寥寥数人，他们大多都站的离舍甫琴科很远，听从舍甫琴科的命令把锚抛进水里。  
“我想，如果您要是回罗曼诺夫，那么您应该走错了方向。”  
舍甫琴科的英语有着很重的口音，但是很难说那到底是哪里的口音，听上去并不像是纯粹的俄语系：“不，我只是有一些私人交易需要找您谈谈。”  
“的确很私人。”克里斯看着远处舍甫琴科舰船边上珍珠白的两个反光点，冷笑：“大人有很多的秘密。”  
大多数的水手都不知道克里斯话中的含义，但是当下的情况让他们没有余裕去问——他们都是训练有素的好小伙，知道这个时候该做什么，毫无疑问的舍甫琴科听懂了克里斯话中的含义，他开口的时候就有点四两拨千斤的味道：“只是您的航船走的太快，我有点担心追不上您。”  
克里斯突然就有点没耐心，他向来最讨厌打无准备之仗，明显的舍甫琴科知道很多的事情——和他无关，和KAKA有关。他在老特拉福德的决定可能稍嫌冲动了，舍甫琴科明显就是为了KAKA而来。要是他当时并没有一冲动买下KAKA，这个时候舍甫琴科就应该在和爵爷较劲了。  
更何况，他尚还不知道如何从KAKA的身上拿回那24万英镑。克里斯挑了挑眉毛：“珍宝在手，岂能在途中拖沓。”  
舍甫琴科脸上闪过一丝阴霾，话却说的客气：“满载而归当然归心似箭。”他身后几个水手匆忙上来，在两艘船之间搭上两寸厚的木板，“如果不介意，我希望能和您面对面的聊一下‘珍宝’的私人交易。”  
“我以为，您没能从曼彻斯特带走它就已经能足够说明问题了。”克里斯挥手，让水手们把枪放下——把枪口对准一个公爵，这个罪名可大可小，而舍甫琴科不至于蠢到在他的航船上对他动手——尤其是其他几艘舰船的火炮还对准他的舰队的时候。“您应该准备的更充分一点，不是么？”  
“您也应该准备的更充分一点。瓷器缺了一个口就不值钱了，苍鹰死了就只能和鸡一样被当做加餐，在交易上，您应该比我更加的清楚。”  
克里斯皱起眉头，他用眼神示意舵手控制场面，然后带着舍甫琴科向船舱里面走。  
的确，如果KAKA死在船上，那么他就赔大了。

KAKA在沉默的幕布下游动，只在幕布没有盖严实的一边看见煤油灯昏暗发灰的光映照出一片不规则的地板，他尾部的鳞片一张一合，狭小的水箱让他转圜困难，但是他别无他法。他听见了来自海洋的召唤，听见了同伴呼唤他的声音，他也听见了门打开的声音。  
是克里斯回来了么？  
KAKA的指甲压在玻璃上，这一片玻璃早就花了，斑斓又模糊的透露出一尾红。  
克里斯没有准许别人进这一间屋子，除了舍甫琴科，他甚至没有让人烧水泡点什么东方茶叶来招待这位公爵，这间屋子里面除了KAKA的水箱之外只有克里斯的床，甚至没有能让舍甫琴科坐下的椅子。  
而舍甫琴科毫不在意，他只在意KAKA。  
没等克里斯允许，舍甫琴科就掀开了幕布。  
克里斯没在意这一点小小的礼仪问题，他坐到自己的床上，不近不远的看着舍甫琴科把手贴到玻璃上，KAKA也是这么做的，他们的手隔着玻璃重合在一起，倒像是什么三流的爱情故事。  
“大人，我的珍宝足够迷人但是您别忘记我们的私人交易。”  
KAKA的手漂开，换上脸，亲昵又悲伤的贴着舍甫琴科的手，舍甫琴科没有再看他，转过身来面对着克里斯，“如果您不介意我的粗俗，我们不妨摊开来说，您想要什么，您愿意付出什么。”  
“我想你你是不会轻易放弃他的，是么？”  
“即使黑潮和鲸群。如果你想问的话，威胁是行不通的，公爵大人。”克里斯拉长声调，让自己声音听起来特别讨人厌，但是他心下并不是非常的确定自己说的话，他只是在试探舍甫琴科，“如果您想得到的不是我和他的两具尸体的话。”  
“罗纳尔多勋爵，您大可不必如此警惕，”舍甫琴科苍白的笑起来，“警告的话语我已经听的足够的多了，无论是在海上还是在曼彻斯特。正如我所说的，我只是想来和您谈一笔交易，”


	7. Andriy

“如果是交易，我们就开诚布公的说吧。”克里斯坐的笔直，“摊开需求，言明筹码。”  
舍甫琴科看着克里斯，皱起眉毛。  
老派贵族的作风，克里斯心想，不过在商言商，他没有什么资格不满意，这是就是交易。克里斯有一点恶劣的快乐，在他小的时候，像是舍甫琴科这样的贵族从他面前走过不知道多少，没有人正眼看过在角落里面一身脏的他，即使看到了，也只会摆出一副咀嚼舌头的样子——就像是厨娘看见厨房的墙角有一块积灰一样。  
舍甫琴科和商人打交道打的不多，有也是和一些官商——珠宝或者是裁缝。即使是不高兴或者说压抑着不高兴，舍甫琴科的声音也是十分的动听：“不如您先谈谈您的价码吧。”  
“你知道KAKA的要价不会比一座城市低，而您的封地恐怕也没有哪一座城市能比得上曼彻斯特城。所以您让我开价码，还是真不太好开啊。”克里斯看上去老神在在，“如果要让我把KAKA让给您，恐怕您就只能拿舍甫琴科这个爵位来换了。您大概是不怎么会愿意的吧？”  
舍甫琴科僵硬的露出一个不如不笑的笑容：“如果漫天要价，那么谈判本身就失去意义了，勋爵。他的要价是不会比一座城市低，但是前提是他还活着，如果老特拉福德知道如何照料一条人鱼，我想他就不会被摆上拍卖台，不是么？”  
“那就要看大人有多看中KAKA了，”克里斯眯起眼睛，“毕竟对于我来说，您知道的，同样都是失败，与其便宜了别人，不如承认自己失手，商人失手是难免的，交点学费也是应该的，何况即使是死鱼，也有它的价值，不是么？或者说，舍甫琴科公爵，您有更好的处理方法？”  
“我的确有一个说不上方法的暂行方案。”舍甫琴科缓缓把幕布放下，无视KAKA在里面挣扎扭曲，“我想勋爵应该听说过人鱼的生命比人要来的长的多吧。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“在勋爵活着的时候，他属于您，在您死之后，他被交给我的家族。”  
“这是您的诉求，那大人，您的筹码呢？您总不会指望我百年之后不把珍宝留给我的后代，而是让您的后人不花一钱的拿走吧？”克里斯挑眉，他心下已经有了盘算，面上还是一副把主动权交给舍甫琴科的模样。  
“当然不会，一，您会得到十万英镑，以每年支付的形式支付二十年。二，您会每年收到额外的五千英镑，支付到您死的那天，作为他的生活费。”  
“听起来不错，只是好像这个收益得取决于我活的有多长了——或者说他活的有多长。就算我同意您这个条件，那么您打算怎么支付这一笔钱呢？我想素来朴素的公爵夫人，大概还不知道您一掷千金的事情吧？”  
“这个不是您需要操心的事情，至于每年的年金我会亲自送到马德里。而怎么照顾他，是第三条。”  
“毕竟您得保证，他活的比我长，不是么？”克里斯狡黠的笑，“把年金提到一万英镑一年，我就和大人签这个协议。”

 

“先生，已经准备好了。”舵手这句话不仅是说给克里斯听的，更多的是说给舍甫琴科，浓烈的黑色占据天空的夜晚，连星星也隐藏起来，两艘船靠的如此之近，让人不由的担心，要是一不小心撞上了会不会像人类一样流出血来。  
滑轮和轨道被架在翘起的尖角上，就像是骸骨被冲上了沙滩，铰链吱呀吱呀的响着，和断头台上磨刀的声音如此相似。  
“那就挪动他吧。”克里斯一眼不错的看着舍甫琴科，谈判的过程实在是太过于顺利，顺利的让他有些不安，舍甫琴科的用意目的看似简单，但是背后的动机却让人捉摸不透，而他本人近乎于坦荡的态度又让人无从下口询问，看起来这是一笔稳赚不赔的生意，但是处处透露着诡异。舍甫琴科脸上绝对不显露出任何的情绪，他只是沉默的看着红绸蒙的箱子被人推上船头，浓烈的漆黑后终于透出一丝诡异的光亮，月光冷的像是霜刀切割着黑潮，KAKA就像是献给月亮的祭品。  
“咔哒。”“咔哒。”上膛的声音有规律的响起，克里斯的好男孩们，手持枪械对准了海洋和箱子，舍甫琴科微微闭上眼睛，海洋的腥味如此的熟悉，他几乎没办法抗拒这样一种召唤的力量。  
“公爵，请。”克里斯做了一个邀请的手势：“请走上我的航船。”  
克里斯咬重了“我的”两个字。  
舍甫琴科似乎对此毫无感觉，船上象征着舍甫琴科家族的家徽已经摘下，取而代之的是由于赶工而显得粗制滥造的克里斯的家徽。要是有刻薄一点的贵族这个时候恐怕就要不屑的说，正好与阿维罗公爵相配。  
都是低等的玩意儿。  
舍甫琴科踩着跳板走到甲板上环顾一圈，发现他带来的水手已然撤走后才不冷不热的对克里斯说：“您想知道的问题很快就会有答案，在此之前，不妨先让我带您去看一下您将要存放珍宝的地方。”  
“希望您别玩什么小花招。”克里斯把舍甫琴科的动作尽收眼底，紧了紧御寒斗篷之下的猎枪，不到万不得已他并不想和舍甫琴科动手，他希望舍甫琴科也能有如此的认知。  
“以舍甫琴科的姓氏起誓，而且您有协议在手，大可不必如此警惕。”舍甫琴科亲手推水箱走在前面，大大方方将毫无防备的后背对着克里斯。  
舵手被克里斯留在了自己的航船上，跟过来的是几个水性娴熟的老手，训练有素且仇视舍甫琴科——他们都是乔治的朋友。走到这一步，克里斯让他们守在外面自己跟着舍甫琴科走进了船舱。舍甫琴科的船和他们的货船不一样，吃水并不算深但是体量依旧不小，内部的布置也明显是按照贵族们游乐规格设置的。  
克里斯压住冷笑，但是一丝僵硬的弧度仍然挂在了唇边转瞬凝固了，舱内的正中央是一个深水池，四周用陶瓷围住，“公爵倒是打得一手好算盘。”克里斯不动声色的将枪的保险栓拉开，“活动的池底，只需要铰链拉开，KAKA即刻就能回到海里，这艘船不需要多久就会沉没，即使哪天有幸被人打捞起来上面挂着我的家徽，便可以轻轻松松的说是航行事故，船底不小心触礁了什么的，如果我葬身鱼腹的时候带着我们那份协议那就更好了，如果没有您也大可以说这份文件是伪造的……”  
“如果您想用话来激我的话大可不必。”舍甫琴科把红绸扯掉扔到一旁，“我想您不会不知道这样的航船必须要加固底，活底的话还没有驶出里海恐怕就已经沉了，或者说其实伊比利亚首屈一指的新晋贵族其实有被害妄想么？”  
KAKA在水箱里面焦急的转圈，他并不知道克里斯和舍瓦在交谈些什么，但是他的确不愿意在水箱里面继续忍耐了，但是是否能离开水箱，决策权从来都不在他的手里。克里斯不置可否的眯起眼睛，他的眉毛生的锐利高挑，压着眼睛看人有种野性的压迫感，“那要看您了。”  
舍甫琴科脱下斗篷，听到克里斯的话也难得露出不高兴乃至于生气的神色，锋利的嘴唇抿成一条线，有些倨傲的抬起下巴，“如果可以，在你踏上这艘船的那一刻，这艘船就可以沉了，不用等到现在，我的确很想立刻带走Ricky，但是毁诺不是舍甫琴科的作风。”  
“他的名字叫做Ricky。”克里斯也终于脱下了自己的斗篷，舍甫琴科已经在摸索着怎么打开水箱，他的动作相当的暴力，几乎是硬生生的拽开了锁扣，“他能够听得懂人类的语言？”  
“能，但是不是你说的语言。”舍甫琴科看出来克里斯不打算帮忙，脱去斗篷后克里斯捏着枪的动作没有任何遮掩，他比舍甫琴科预计中的要谨慎的多，也难以哄骗的多。舍甫琴科略一思索便放弃的原有计划，卸掉了一条轨道。  
水箱重心偏移，砸在船面上，发出一声惊天动地的巨响，整一艘船都在海上摇晃不止，即刻有人来敲门：“阁下？”克里斯看着KAKA那一尾红随着四散水流跃进水池，发出轻微的入水的声音，KAKA舒展了自己的身体然后迅速的游到了水池的另一边，甚至没有把头探出水面，只是遥远的，神色难以捉摸的看着。  
“没事，只是有东西不小心掉了。”克里斯微微活动了一下手指，他的手指扣在扳机上面已经微微有些僵硬，紧绷了一整天的神经这个时候突突的跳着述说着疼痛，但是事情仍未结束，他尚还不能松一口气，所以对着故弄玄虚的舍甫琴科也没什么好气：“不知道公爵的舞台是否准备好了，我们说好的剧目还能不能如期上演？”  
舍甫琴科被溅出的水淋的湿透，浅金的头发贴着他轮廓分明的侧脸，他满不在意的把头发向后一捋，露出光洁的额头，对克里斯的挑衅熟视无睹，“您很快就会知道。”舍甫琴科把湿透了的骑装脱了下来，里面只有一件单薄的里衣，并不是什么非常昂贵的衣料，克里斯用自己商人的眼光只扫了一眼就下了断论，他看着舍甫琴科走到水池的边上，脱下马靴，将裤腿绾了上去。  
本来克里斯以为没有什么能够震惊到他了的，行商的生涯总是充满了怪诞，即使是人鱼这种传说中的生物在他的脑海中也不过是转化成价值来进行衡量，但是生活总是不甘于平静的。  
舍甫琴科的小腿并不是像人一样平坦光滑或是覆盖着少许的毛发，而是覆盖着浅浅的鳞片——不是像KAKA尾部那种坚硬又锋锐的鳞片。而是那种细软轻薄的软鳞，边缘微红，舍甫琴科坐在水池边上，顺服的贴在他腿上的鳞片像是会呼吸一样一张一合。  
舍甫琴科安静的坐在水池边，任由水漫上来打湿了他的裤子，“Ricky.”  
这个名字像是什么魔咒一般，舍甫琴科轻柔的近乎于呢喃的重复，“Ricky，Ricky，Ricky。”  
由于戒备而远离的KAKA似乎接受了舍甫琴科的安抚，克里斯看见水面之下那一缕红色悄然而至，KAKA从水中孵化出来，他苍白的泛着不祥的青紫的皮肤被他浓密的长发遮掩，倒是像克里斯第一次见到他的时候的样子，纯洁又凶残，无辜又暴虐，他看着舍甫琴科又看向持枪的克里斯，视线在他们之间游移着。  
“Ricky乖，像以前一样，来收起爪子，把手放在我手里。”舍甫琴科俯下上身贴近水面，他伸出的手近乎于与水面平齐，他在等KAKA，他自信，他的Ricky一贯很听话。  
KAKA沉默的睁着一双眼睛看他，良久，等的克里斯都有一些不耐烦了，他才终于伸出他的手，微微的翘起尖锐修长的指甲以避免划伤舍甫琴科腕部的皮肤，把手放进了舍甫琴科的手掌心，舍甫琴科顺势拽着他的手腕将他拉出水面，膝盖打开，双臂从他腋下穿过，把KAKA固定在身前，丝毫不在意KAKA打湿了他最后的衣衫。  
克里斯听见KAKA的嗓子里面传来低沉又模糊的发音：  
“Andriy。”


	8. 峰回路转

“我不敢相信，你就这样让陆地人把Ricky带走了。”因扎吉浮出海面，他柔软蜷曲的黑发像是浮藻，“Andriy我想我需要一个合理的解释。”  
“你有什么更好的办法呢？Pippo。”阿维罗的舰队已然消失在天际，舍甫琴科收回自己目送的目光，“驱使鲸群引发黑潮，还是直接凿穿船底？阿维罗要是死在海上，知道内情的人一旦透露出去，你们面临的就是被皇家海军追捕搜查的危险，这才是大麻烦。”  
“这一个‘你们’可说的真顺，Andriy，你本应该是我们当中的一员，如果不是你不愿意放弃舍甫琴科这个公爵位，我们可以有更好的解决方案。”因扎吉眯起眼睛看他，“看样子你似乎已经完全抛弃你母亲的故乡了。”  
“我并没有放弃大海，只是同样的，陆地有我父亲的痕迹，我不能就这么丢下他的嘱托。何况我即使回到海洋也是一个异类，或者说，回这个词本身就不应该用在我身上。我没有地方可以回的。”舍甫琴科趴在船舷上，微冷的阳光照的他有点不愉快，他眯起眼睛的样子看上去比海上风暴还要诡谲莫测，“更何况，我还没有问，你们为什么弄丢了他。”  
因扎吉不说话，风暴虽然难以预计，但是他作为引导者的确失职。  
舍甫琴科并没有真的打算纠结这一点，他直起身来看着大海，如果可以他也想跳下去然后游到没有阳光的地方去，“我们还有别的办法不是么？按照合约，他要是死了，Ricky自然就可以回家了。”

克里斯并没有被人盯上性命的自觉。  
舍甫琴科没有呆到天明就离开了，毫不留恋，他向克里斯交代了关于KAKA的习性和注意事项，看上去KAKA真的只是一件商品，如果不是看见舍甫琴科腿侧的鳞片和他搂抱KAKA的样子，克里斯几乎都要相信了。  
舍甫琴科的阴谋还没有结束，或者才刚刚开始，克里斯不怎么在乎，他的航船即将靠岸，在西班牙，舍甫琴科想要讨得了好基本是不可能。在海上航行的剩余时间里他在赶紧赶慢的学习意大利语，说起来也好笑，他从来都没有想过他和KAKA无法交谈是因为他说的语言不对，当然他也好奇难道在水下人鱼们也说意大利语么？那么意大利语的通用性未免也太高了。  
他依然和KAKA一个房间，只是床贴着墙，远离水池。KAKA在舍甫琴科走的时候剧烈的挣扎几乎爬上岸来，人鱼虽然凶猛强悍，但是为了适应水压的皮肤和骨骼注定了他们在陆地之上只能任人宰割，这个不用舍甫琴科多说，克里斯也能够掌握。KAKA最终也只能看着舍甫琴科离开，东方既白一点海上晨光透进来，把KAKA摁回水池  
而他现在远远的待在水池的另一边，他畏惧克里斯，就像他畏惧狭小的笼子，同时要是克里斯靠近他也不介意用自己的爪子撕开他的咽喉。但是在无聊方面，水池并不比水箱好多少，某种程度上来说，他很难不怨恨舍瓦，尽管他知道这不是他的错。  
他为了躲避风暴和米兰鱼群失散，撞上了老特拉福德的商船运气不怎么好的被捞起来，需要营救是真，但是是自己的错也是真。舍瓦没能把他带出去，他就只能留在这里，他耐心不好，所以舍瓦才叫他忍耐。  
但是克里斯却不怎么想让他忍耐，用蹩脚的意大利语撩拨他，或者说驯养他。  
“小塞壬KAKA，吃饭了。”今天被丢进水池的是蓝鳍金枪鱼，克里斯似乎对于KAKA的猎杀场景有着什么诡异的执着和偏见，如果可以，KAKA相信，克里斯会让他和虎鲸搏斗的。  
鱼腥味混合着血腥味，怎么都不好闻，克里斯能忍受但谈不上喜欢，不过因此能够近距离的观察KAKA就另说了。克里斯从来不像天生的贵族那样对美学有着感悟和研究，他判断美多半出于直觉，好在他的直觉很准，很少有失手的时候。KAKA的美是极端的杂糅，天性上温顺，但是擅长狩猎，眼睛能流出珍珠，爪子能够撕裂喉咙。  
尽管他依旧没有找到KAKA其余的创造价值的价值，但是找点乐子开心一下也未尝不可，“你看上去不情不愿的，似乎不是太高兴啊。”  
KAKA处理完了那条可怜的鱼搅浑了一池的水，正准备沉到水下去。不防被克里斯叫住，他本身并不想理克里斯，奈何无聊快要逼疯他了，“你想看我怎么高兴？”  
他发出的声音很低，不像他其他的同族那样清亮，倒像是虔诚的祈祷者。  
“感谢主赐予我们食物，阿门。”克里斯拿着一本圣经，装模作样的说。  
“我为什么要感谢你们的主？感谢他让我被你们抓起来？”KAKA眯起眼睛，这个动作让他的眉毛下压看上去锋利锐利像是出鞘的大马士革刀，让克里斯看的心生欢喜，“至少你应该感谢我把你买了回来，让你见到舍甫琴科，别人可不会有这么仁慈，天知道你有多贵。”  
“我没有恳求你这么做，更何况你拿着水箭对着我的家人。”KAKA威胁性的露出自己的獠牙，克里斯好不怀疑，要是可以他会咬断自己的喉咙，尽管他看起来那么害怕，那么怯生生。  
克里斯有趣的晃了晃枪，“你们管这个叫水箭？不，这是枪。至于为什么拿它对着你的家人，”克里斯走到水池边蹲下，遥遥的看着KAKA，“是因为他们活该。”  
他站起来的很及时，躲开了KAKA锋利的爪子，却没能避开溅起的水花，克里斯不在意的拿了一块干毛巾擦擦衣服下摆，“难道不是么？他们招来鲸群，引起黑潮，企图沉了我的舰队，这一桩桩一件件难道还不足够让我对准他们？我还没和他们算一条人命呢。”  
“要不是你把我拘在船上，他们又何必来冒险？”  
克里斯粲然一笑：“因为你属于我，我把你从曼彻斯特买回来，你就是我的最佳私藏。”  
卡卡把身体沉回水里，悲哀的看着你罗，利爪并拢收在尾侧，连带着小锯子一般的伪鳍一起，他摇头：“不，我不属于你，我属于大海。也许你把我从被你们叫做曼彻斯特的地方买过来，但是曼彻斯特并没有向大海支付一分一毫。”  
“好思路，我下次问问爵爷，他们会不会给大海付钱。”克里斯戏谑的笑，脑海中浮现了爵爷的大嗓门，“但是不好意思你现在属于我，你看，”克里斯站起来摸着船舱壁，对KAKA说：“也许现在大海就在召唤你，但是没有我的允许，你回不去，不是么？”  
“所以你最好乖一点，要是把你留在曼彻斯特，大概你唯一的价值就是被展览让人观赏和天天哭泣了。”克里斯听见有人敲门，站起来又坐回床上，“什么事？”  
“大人，我们快要靠岸了。”  
“做好准备，和往常一样的就不用我多说了，”克里斯似笑非笑的看着KAKA：“另外，把水箱灌满水，把捕鲨网给我找过来。”

 

克里斯的航船靠岸一如既往的受到所有人的欢迎，打赏的银币像是流水一样花出去，对于克里斯来说这都是小钱。  
他的府邸离海边不远，马车也不过半天就到。他才刚下车，管家马塞洛就迎了上来，这是一个好小伙，巴西人，克里斯那年在南美买了不少黑奴，运到伊比利亚赚了很厚的一笔，马塞洛是葡萄牙驻巴西总督家不成器的女儿和当地一个黑人生的，这个尴尬的身份左思右想没法解决，倒是克里斯做了一个顺水人情。  
现在伯爵府还没有女主人，马塞洛把宅子打理的井井有条，克里斯在信里面和他说，要在城堡内修一个大的水池，要用修的坚固，两边还有修一条五米宽的台子。不知道克里斯要干什么的马塞洛问过好之后，急吼吼的问克里斯：“你说的那个水池已经修好了，虽然我实在想不出它能用来干什么，你到底买了件什么宝贝？”  
克里斯朝后面一努嘴，马塞洛顺着看过去，四匹高头马拉着一个什么架子，看样式倒是像囚车临时改装的，一块厚重的布把水箱盖的严严实实，四个角牢牢的钉在四边上。“别傻愣着了，把这个玩意儿搬进去。”

“你说这是个玩意儿？”马塞洛目瞪口呆的看着新挖出来的巨大水池里面游着一尾人鱼，虽然KAKA只是蜷缩在新水池的一角。  
“不然呢？”克里斯把幕布一扔，靠着墙壁喘气，“他花费了我二十五万英镑。”  
“他原来还有性别，我的上帝啊，不对，我是不是应该先惊讶一下你居然花了二十五万英镑？”马塞洛小心翼翼的沿着水池边向KAKA走过去，“他不伤人吧？”  
“伤，挺凶的。”克里斯半真半假的说，马塞洛知道克里斯说话随性也不当回事，大大方方走近了看，”惹得KAKA从水中探出半截身子，长指甲差点把马塞洛抓破相。  
马塞洛吓了一大跳忙退了两步，KAKA又落回水里，偏安在一边，“还真是凶，人我见了海了去了，鱼我也见过不少，人鱼到还真是第一次见。这样一个珍奇异宝，你搞来代价不小吧？会讲人话么？有人买得起么？”  
“与其问有人买得起么你不如问有人会买么？至于人话，会点意大利语。”克里斯和卡卡熟络一些走过去却依旧让KAKA警惕：“你想着他在我府上除了好看还能干嘛？”  
“万能的意大利人，好看不就够了么？”马塞洛取了一块干毛巾脱了外套把马甲上的水擦干，“贵族们买东西无非是为了实用或者是好看，他那张脸，要是有人愿意花付半个巴塞罗那我都不觉得惊讶。”  
“的确也差不多这个价。”克里斯进屋便吩咐下去准备点吃食，现在送到了也按照他的吩咐摇铃以后放在门外，克里斯对于KAKA的存在讳莫如深，等人走了才拿进来。陆地上不比海上至少吃的方面好的多，但是这是针对克里斯这等寻常人类来说，指不定KAKA其实更喜欢生的。  
克里斯和舍甫琴科谈妥以后，打定主意暂时不卖KAKA便有心想让KAKA学的像是人类一些，自然的无辜和暴虐驯化起来才有意思，他把装着带血的牛排放到水池边，示意KAKA游过来，嘴上继续和马塞洛的谈话：“花这个价钱看一张几十年不变的脸，还没法变现，是个人都选巴塞罗那——哪怕只是半个。”  
“那你这次岂不是亏大了？”一看样子就知道克里斯早有打算，马塞洛也不慌张笑嘻嘻的看着克里斯，“我是不是得另谋下家？”  
“那你恐怕要失望了。”克里斯翻了他一个白眼，怎么都叫不动KAKA游过来浮上岸吃东西也让克里斯失去了耐心，“你有的时间想这些有的没的不如先把舞会的事情安排定了，把名单拿给我。还有，让人给乔治家送两百，不，五百英镑过去，那是一个好小伙，可惜了。”  
“五百英镑未免太多，乔治跟着你的航船出海一趟也不过二十英镑。”马塞洛不赞成的说。  
“他还年轻，他家人日后还要生活，账从商队的账里面走。”克里斯沉吟了一下：“不用换成比塞塔，付英镑就好。这件事情速战速决，你最近的重心还是放在舞会上面。”


	9. 罗纳尔多的舞会

罗纳尔多的舞会，这是伊比利亚一项重要的社交活动，重要程度可能仅次于宫廷的四季舞会。  
克里斯本人并不擅长舞蹈，他的出生限制了他在这一方面与老牌贵族一张长短的底气，但是他的舞会本身就不是为了跳舞而举办的，更多的，是为了向贵族们展示他们从英吉利带回来的来自世界的珍品。  
为了保证照顾到各个阶层的贵族，他往往要求参加舞会的贵族们带上假面以遮掩一下身份，各个种类的商品，他挑个一两件不上不下的摆在舞厅各处，有看中的便可以向侍者问价，要是不合心意也可以直说让人带到别的房间，分门别类的看看有没有想要的，这样一来表面上不屑和克里斯结交的不用怕拉不下脸来，想一掷千金又怕露了富的没什么负担，囊中羞涩买些便宜的也不怕有人嘲笑。几次下来，因为身高而独树一帜即便是假面也很难掩盖他身份的巴塞罗那公爵皮克便和克里斯提议，干脆每一次定一个主题，倒是弄成化妆舞会的样子。  
克里斯本身就是一个好玩闹的性子，自然没有不答应的道理，每次请帖里面都写明了主题内容，还特意的说要是装扮的好，主人还有礼物送。上一次主题是东方，皮克公爵以一身仿制的东方皇帝衣服拔得头筹，礼物是一个小小的纯金镶宝石的玫瑰样式鼻烟盒，巴巴的拿去哄他那个任性的情人，说是礼物正好，其实只不过是克里斯先一步知道皮克又惹恼了人不知道该怎么哄罢了。  
一开始这个舞会没有名字，大家都“罗纳尔多公爵府上的假面舞会”这么叫着，后来就简化成了“罗纳尔多”的舞会。因为克里斯邀请的贵族高低都有，来的人多，倒是比看中门第家世等级森严的皇室舞会更热闹些。  
邀请的名单马塞洛早就准备好了，克里斯不过是过一眼，增添删减一两个人，然后确认一下主题让各家有时间准备一下礼服。这次的主题克里斯倒是早就想好了，是“海洋（ocean）”，马塞洛看惊讶的问难道是克里斯要展出KAKA么，被克里斯毫不犹豫的堵回去：“我这儿又不是马戏团。难道你想站门口去收门票？”  
马塞洛一阵摇头。  
克里斯确认了没问题就让人挨家挨户的送信，只是这个时候，他还没有想到，他的舞会上面会有什么节外之事发生。

 

宾客们提前一周就陆续来到了马德里，有些是住在相熟的贵族处，也有的包下旅店作为落脚的。一时间马德里变得更为贵重。用佩佩开玩笑的话来说，就是在主街上面丢下去一根横梁，大概能砸死三四个贵族，牵扯十几二十个家族的利益。  
以往的这个时候，即使作为主人的克里斯的家里没有贵族住进来，他本人也一定忙于参加各种社交活动，毕竟他的朋友们都不是沉默守礼的性子，首当其冲的就是出了名的爱玩闹，几乎在所有的娱乐项目上面针锋相对的拉莫斯·准公爵和皮克公爵。  
从赛马收到了多少姑娘芳心暗许的手帕到酒会上混酒喝的酒量，亦或是比较各自情人的美丽。即使是克里斯有的时候也不得不佩服这两个人的作死程度。拉莫斯老公爵对他的宝贝儿子放纵的要命，要不是还有国王那里需要应卯，小拉莫斯公爵几乎是横行马德里的一霸。他的情人和他近乎是一个极端的反例，小托雷斯侯爵，是贵族中的标杆，金发和蜜糖色的眼睛，当他看着你的时候，温柔几乎像是蜂蜜从吐司烤的香脆的边缘上流淌下来。  
而皮克，这位早早的继承了公爵爵位——之一——老公爵的头衔恐怕能写满三张纸当然不介意分一个给自己的儿子——的加泰贵族，向来以直爽闻名，哪怕是加泰的总领主哈维殿下也十分难以管束他。但是在任性妄为这一方面，十个皮克也难以比得上他的情人，小法布雷加斯公爵，这个黑发黑眼的俊美青年的性格比皮克的心跳还要难以捉摸。

说了这么多关于克里斯这对水火不容的朋友以及他们的情人，不仅仅是浪费笔墨去描述克里斯的朋友圈，更重要的是，克里斯的情人，们。  
和小拉莫斯公爵和皮克公爵的情人比起来，克里斯的情人们大多都是女性，也非贵族。用克里斯的话来说，他并不怎么想和贵族过早的缔结下缘分，因为贵族们往往很麻烦，财产手续官司什么的，他自知并非长情之人，露水姻缘更适合他。  
商人大多如此。  
所以当马塞洛问起这次舞会克里斯的女伴之时，克里斯才将将想起，自他出航之前与伊莲娜分手后，他身边的位置的确空了出来。  
“你总不可能带KAKA去参加舞会吧？”马塞洛把名单呈给克里斯的时候，克里斯正在饶有兴致的亲自给KAKA栖身的水池移植水藻——几天前他刚刚订购了一批细沙，铺在池底。  
最近克里斯的注意力都在KAKA的身上，没了什么寻欢作乐的兴趣，“听起来像是一个不错的主意。”  
在马塞洛眼睛瞪到最大，几乎把满脸“你认真的嘛”的怨念化作实质的时候，克里斯拍拍撑着水池边缘跳上岸，捡起一块毛巾擦拭身体，“当然不了，你去递个信给旅店的乔治娜，让她愿意的话过来一趟。你去我私账上支两千英镑让人带着她去做件礼服，招摇点的。”  
马塞洛送了一口气，自然是领命出去了，他刚刚脑海中已经在计算如果是KAKA 需要什么样的礼服——以及是否要在舞厅放一个水箱。  
克里斯放下毛巾，拧开水龙头给水池加水，上周在马塞洛的建议下，他给水池装了黄铜的管道，接着清水，KAKA刚刚藏在水池的细沙当中小憩，随着水位的升高，才游出来。  
他仍然对克里斯没什么好脸色，但是知道态度不再充满攻击性。这是因为长久的寂寞和无聊，足够逼疯任何一个人，只要KAKA还拥有一些人或者说与人相近相同的理性，而他能接触到，能让他免于无聊的，只有克里斯。  
所以克里斯有把握磨平KAKA 的性子。  
“什么是舞会？”  
KAKA很少主动向克里斯开口，大概这次也是听到克里斯和马塞洛的对话里面出现了自己的名字。  
“一种游戏，一个人扶着另一个，然后转圈。”克里斯简短的回答KAKA，KAKA对于陆地的知识是残缺的，如果解释的复杂，那么就会引来无数的其他问题。  
“像是交缠的水草那样么？”  
“你的形容一点都不美妙，”克里斯挑了一下眉毛：“你对舞会感兴趣？”  
“我听见他说你要带我去。”KAKA沉默了一下。  
克里斯干笑了两声：“不，我并没有这个打算，因为我还没有想把你卖掉。”更何况，舍甫琴科在名单上。若非必要，他不打算让KAKA再见到舍甫琴科，或者说，让舍甫琴科再见到KAKA。“我还以为是你想参加舞会。”  
KAKA摇摇头，水面晃出几弧波纹， “要下雨了。”  
下雨？现在并不是在海上，克里斯一点都没在意KAKA的这句话。只是他不知道在人鱼的交谈中，下雨比起自然的下雨，更多时候指的是，有什么事情要来了，人鱼的预感一向很准。

舞会当天果然是一个阴天，感觉礼服的每一个针脚的盛满了水，坠在肩膀上，整个身体都沉重的要命。  
克里斯是相当自律的人，这也是他成功的美好品质之一，所以这一天他起的比以往都早，照旧穿着睡衣去和KAKA打招呼道早安，KAKA潜在水下并没有理会克里斯。克里斯相当的好奇人鱼的睡眠习惯是否和人相同或者说相似，毕竟他从来没有见过KAKA睡觉的样子，或者说人鱼休眠也需要什么载体，比如巨大的贝壳或者是绵密如毯的海藻，克里斯摇头把克娄巴特拉的形象从脑海中甩出去。  
天尚还没有亮，乔治娜已经在小厅内等候了。  
乔治娜长得相当甜美，虽然只是旅店门房的女儿，但是论娇俏，比侯爵小姐也不输多少，相对于天生的好相貌来说，知情识趣进退有度更为重要，克里斯最喜欢也最看重乔治娜这一点，多数时候他挺愿意带乔治娜作为舞伴。  
乔治娜的礼服做的中规中矩，蓝色渐变模仿海浪，齐胸的褶皱和垂坠的流苏衬的她丰满有度曲线分明，克里斯先是假模假样的像一个绅士问候她早安，直起身子几句无伤大雅市井狎昵的话丝毫不遮掩的夸赞乔治娜。  
小姑娘的脸蛋红扑扑的，虽然也跟着克里斯出席了不少场合，但是毕竟没有女孩子家家不喜欢被人夸奖的，她向来直爽，毫不扭捏的问克里斯：“你的究竟是夸我好看呢，还是夸我挑衣服款式设计的眼光好？”  
克里斯凑过去，装出一个仔细打量的表情来：“大概是衣服衬美人，相得益彰吧。”  
“一大早上的油嘴滑舌好不要脸。”这个声音一听就知道是小拉莫斯公爵，今天穿了一身海军司令的装束，腰间还别一把真枪，他前一天晚上就住到克里斯庄园附近的别庄来，别庄久没有人住，打扫费时费力，他又不喜欢出门兴师动众的带一堆人，自然是早点过来蹭克里斯一顿早饭。  
只是早饭还没吃上就开始挤兑主人家。  
“说的你好像很要脸一样，论不要脸你排第二都没人敢认第一。”托雷斯也进来了，他这段时间没什么公案要跑，呆在马德里和拉莫斯好的一个人似的。  
“谁说的，这个第一的宝座自然是让给皮克。”拉莫斯随手拉开椅子，让托雷斯先坐下：“我就大人大量不和他抢了。”  
“哟，现在叫皮克了？那天谁喝多了，扯着人家说杰拉德再来一杯，拦都拦不住？”托雷斯打趣了他一句，让人把茶倒上，慢条斯理的开始享用早餐。  
还没等拉莫斯回话，克里斯赶忙打住：“得得得，你俩可别明撕暗秀了成么？大早上的酸的很。”  
拉莫斯被噎回去，悻悻的喝口茶，乔治娜识趣的先退出小厅到偏室修整，吃了些火腿奶酪后拉莫斯才又开口：“克里斯，你最近似乎有点不大对劲啊？社交活动基本都不参加，约你出来也不出来，打算修身养性提前退休？”  
克里斯也上桌，刚刚切了一片干酪，漫不经心的回道：“社交活动就那么几样，不是迅鹰就是打猎，要么带着训犬围猎，再不然就是你们几个出去喝的烂醉，还能有什么？不过都是玩腻了。”  
“倒是难得有你说腻的时候，还以为你当真只做对的有必要的事情。”托雷斯的话明显意有所指，克里斯停下了手看他。  
“有人盯上你了。”拉莫斯言简意赅，见克里斯风雨不动安如山的样子，皱眉问：“你似乎一点不在意？”  
克里斯心想左不过是舍甫琴科搞什么幺蛾子，再不然就是老特拉福德，在伊比利亚现在要威胁到他的存在应该不怎么有，“你从哪里听来的消息。”  
拉莫斯见他无动于衷，有点闷闷，托雷斯拍拍他手稍作安抚：“厄齐尔说的。”  
“我知道了。”克里斯没什么胃口继续吃了，天气太闷，话题又不怎么让人舒服。  
拉莫斯有点上火：“然后呢？”  
“没有然后了。”克里斯起身，“先把眼下的事情做完，再来慢慢处理。塞尔吉奥我知道你是好心，但是我讨厌别人打乱我的计划，这场舞会得照常开，毕竟未知的危险很难规避但是已知的损失却是可以抑制的，毕竟我和你不一样，没有与生俱来的爵位等着我继承。”

 

到中午，贵族们陆陆续续的进场了，依旧是马塞洛在门口和佩佩在门口招呼，厅内则由一个哥伦比亚来的年轻人名叫哈梅斯的负责。  
克里斯站在三楼的廊台上居高临下的看着鱼贯而入的人群，这个视角比起地下卖场更容易看清楚来宾，相对的也更加把自己暴露在有心之人的眼中，但是克里斯似乎很笃定他们不会轻易的这么下手。  
拉莫斯早上被克里斯气的不轻，带着托雷斯找相熟圈子里的人玩笑去了，大有不管克里斯的意思，再者罗纳尔多的舞会参与人数众多，不方便带自己的人手，他也的确有心无力。  
克里斯很快就在来宾中找到了舍甫琴科。  
舍甫琴科今日依旧没有对自己扎眼的发色做过多的遮掩，他的服饰相当的有特色，规整的礼服外面不知道是贴着还是绣着鳞片，在由成百上千支蜡烛照亮的厅堂里面闪着偏光，似乎在提醒克里斯他们船上的交易并非幻梦。  
但这样的装束打扮未免太招摇。  
克里斯心下掂量着，哈梅斯上来：“Lord，差不多该开场了。”  
紧要的贵族们基本上都到了，眼见着看不出什么来，克里斯让哈梅斯去请乔治娜，开场舞总是主人先来，哪怕主人舞技平平。  
完成任务一般的结束后，克里斯让乔治娜松散点，确切的说是“玩的开心些”，乔治娜是个好姑娘就是家世低，这种时候认识些达官贵族没什么坏处。今天天阴沉的像是暗渠淌水，又闷又粘，加上总感觉有人盯着如芒在背，克里斯便有点蔫蔫的提不起精神，本该积极的活动活动，像是拉莫斯说的那样，他最近实在是有点疏于交际了，但是最终不过是拿了一杯加了冰的甜酒在暗处看着。  
怎么看怎么觉得舍甫琴科的那身衣服扎眼。  
新的一首乐曲开始了，贵族小姐们的裙摆在厅堂中央像是鲜花一样绽放凋谢，只是美中不足远处几声闷雷，压过琴声，也盖过了马车辘辘的动静。


	10. 那一位公爵

“你又在闹什么脾气。”托雷斯和法布雷加斯公爵聊了几句回头看见拉莫斯又喝干了一杯，他颇为不高兴的把酒杯从拉莫斯手中抽出来，“不过去和塞斯克他们打个招呼？塞斯克在西班牙呆不了太久，很快又要去伦敦，于情于理都应该和他见一见。”  
“他命里带风，来来去去不是正常嘛？再说了皮克巴不得我们不过去问候，他好陪塞斯克。”拉莫斯脾气暴，但是却不恼托雷斯，“你前前后后也忙活许久了，怎么不记得要陪陪我？”  
“少贫嘴。”托雷斯知道拉莫斯是个嘴上没门的，什么话都敢往外说，赶忙让他停住，“你还在想克里斯的事情？”  
“梅苏特的消息渠道五花八门，他说了有人要对付克里斯，十有八九假不了。”话说了一半觉得不对，拉莫斯又改口道：“不过我担心个什么？正主都不在乎。”  
托雷斯难得见拉莫斯变扭一次，不觉得好笑起来：“既然很可能是真的，你不如去问问克里斯到底怎么一回事情，他是一个自己心里有成算的人，搞不好已经有什么解决法子了，然后你在看看有什么能帮的别在这里干着急。”  
“又不是我的事情，我那么主动干嘛？”拉莫斯又朝克里斯那里瞟了一眼：“他这一趟从曼彻斯特回来，我们这群老朋友看起来都不打算要了，要是他肯出门参加一两次聚会，梅苏特哪里需要我带话。”  
托雷斯知道拉莫斯口是心非，把酒杯往他手里一塞，嗔了他一句：“快去吧你。”  
拉莫斯便骂骂咧咧的去找克里斯。

克里斯本在暗处观察整个会厅，不妨拉莫斯突然过来塞了一杯果酒，无奈的说：“塞尔吉奥，你知道我酒量不怎么样的。”  
“是朋友就喝了。”拉莫斯仰头一干而尽，留个空杯给克里斯看：“你酒量差也不至于一杯果酒都喝不了吧？”  
克里斯知道是早上那事情气还没缓过来，只能喝了。  
杯底一空拉莫斯话夹子就开了：“克里斯，说真的，你这次从曼彻斯特回来就不大对劲，是不是心留在曼彻斯特哪个小妖精那里了还是带了个小妖精回来金屋藏娇啊？梅苏特想亲自提醒你你大忙人都没空接见，还要我来传话。这事情你要是心里有谱你直接说，省的南多瞎操心。”  
“大概心里有点数，”克里斯把酒杯递给哈梅斯，“但是料想他还没做好万全的准备。”  
话音未落，只见马塞洛匆匆跑过来：“伯爵——有人要求开正门进入。”  
罗纳尔多的舞会开场了以后出于氛围和安全在结束的烟花亮起之前，正门都不开放，晚来的贵族们都是从偏门进入的，无论爵位的高低。  
克里斯被打断了话语，多少有点不高兴：“告诉他走偏门，要是不认路，找个人带他去。”  
马塞洛迟疑了一下：“问题是，马车上有金狼的标记。”  
这回连拉莫斯都皱起了眉头，金狼，那是古铁雷斯公爵家族的徽记。相比起伊比利亚之主劳尔，拉莫斯更加畏惧他的这位表兄弟，谁都知道古铁雷斯公爵有些疯病，早几年拉莫斯还更加混一点的年纪，闯了大祸被捅到国王面前去了，在御前被古铁雷斯公爵似笑非笑的打量，那一双蓝的透彻的眼睛看的人瘆得要命。  
这么安静的打量着你又不说话，无端的让人害怕起来。  
和拉莫斯不同，克里斯和古铁雷斯公爵接触的经历相当的少，仅有的几次会面，都是在王宫里，要么是在御前会议，要么是国宴，这几年下来一次正经的私下交谈都没有。  
最长的一次相处就是克里斯从他手里接下航海运营权的时候，第一骑士莫伦特斯做的见证。失去了航海运营权，国王立刻把海军权能授予了他——这就是另外的话了。  
每一年的舞会，克里斯都会礼节性的发邀请函给古铁雷斯公爵，只是他一次都没有回复过。这一次也没有例外，所有人都以为他依旧不会出现。

如果是这一位，克里斯拿不定主意，古铁雷斯公爵实在是难以捉摸，与其坚持所谓的原则而得罪真正的重臣，有点得不偿失，但是如果打开了大门，但是来的不是古铁雷斯公爵，而是所谓的“针对他”的人——  
明显的门外的人没有什么耐心。  
厚重的大门被人从外面用蛮力拉扯，沉重的铰链拖在地上发出令人牙酸的“吱啊”，外面的闷雷一声响过一声，几乎像是死神追魂索命来了。所有人——无论舞池里成双成对的起舞的还是在边上查看珍宝询价的——都不约而同的把目光转向了大门处，连乐师都停止奏乐，门口的几枝烛火颤巍巍的摇晃颤抖出一片光影，闷且压抑的天气把人缠的紧紧的。  
不少人也看向了克里斯——他是场中唯一一个没有戴面具的人，等他做出解释。  
“去把门打开吧。”克里斯皱着眉，斜眼寻找人群中看起来与他人一般茫然的舍甫琴科，低声吩咐马塞洛。机灵的巴西小伙立刻就去了，而哈梅斯则不动声色的换了一个位置，站到了克里斯的前方，拉莫斯也在不知不觉的时候被托雷斯拉到了一边。  
大门打开了，古蒂裹挟着浓厚的水汽一起走进罗纳尔多的舞会，在他的身后，欲落未落的大雨终于滂沱而下，惊扰了马匹，发出嘶哑长鸣。  
何塞·古蒂是那样一种人，比起长相，气质更加让人一见难忘，与其说他是俊美非常，不如说是一段风流态度有一股子魔性，只是过于细致的眉眼之间有着一缕驱不散的邪佞，看上去不可亲近也不宜远观。  
同样是金发，比起舍甫琴科浅金的柔美，古蒂的金色更加的纯粹，门边的蜡烛被风吹熄像是不愿意与之争辉，他穿的礼服十分奇异，酱紫色繁复的织物和灰色镶边看上去拖沓累赘，暗金色的扣子看上去半旧不新，不知软硬的后摆有些过长让这件礼服有些女气，束发用的却是硬的支架坠着白纱。  
这一身简直像是飘在海上的幽灵船。  
一时间厅堂安静的可怕，只有暴雨如鼓点的击打声和古蒂鞋子轻微的磕碰声，似乎在等着谁来打破并不安静的沉默。  
“看上去，也没有传闻中的那么热闹。”古蒂愉快的讽刺了一句，小厮在他身后合上大门重新拉上铰链，“继续奏乐，别让我觉得无趣了。”  
久居上位的语气透露出理所当然来。  
人群又两两分散开，只是时不时有人朝这边看——古蒂径直的向克里斯走来：“勋爵（lord）。”  
“您这句问候，真是让人不知道该怎么接受才好，大人（You Grace）。”克里斯行礼。  
古蒂自若的似笑非笑着，洒脱又随意的样子，倒是像是驱散阴霾的大雨：“忘记先给您回信是我的失误，但愿你没有因为这个在腹诽我。”  
“自然不会。”克里斯侧身，让古蒂先走，自己落后半步，“这里一直等候每一位来宾。”  
“很会说话。”古蒂不置可否，“那就为我介绍一下，您从曼彻斯特带回来的珍藏。”  
克里斯尚还没捕捉到古蒂的意图，只随便挑了几样摆在外面的东西略讲了一讲，古蒂也没大在听，虽然不至于心不在焉，但是也明显没甚兴趣，只是他没让停，克里斯也只能继续说。  
要是别的贵族被如此轻率的指使对待一定非常难以忍受，但是克里斯偏偏能够泰然处之，这本就是他起家的拿手活，也不觉得有什么。  
最后竟然还是古蒂先耐不住气打断了克里斯：“的确都很吸引人，但是您未免把最珍贵的展品藏的太好。”  
克里斯接过哈梅斯递过来的薄荷水，讲了许久他的嗓子有些不怎么舒服，听到这句意有所指的话感觉水还没喝进嘴里，倒是比薄荷更加透心凉：“如果您说是展品的话，内间还有其他的，或者下次来的更早一些——毕竟好的东西总是被早到的人取走。”  
古蒂收回绕厅堂打转的眼神，又落在克里斯的身上，那双蓝的不像话的眼睛在烛火摇曳下烧出瑰红：“这么说，那条叫做‘KAKA’的人鱼，是您的私家珍藏咯？”


	11. 私家珍藏

KAKA已经习惯了水池，这比水箱好的太多。  
克里斯某种程度上来说是一个细心的人，他精准的控制着水的温度和咸度，铺细沙种海草，尽管嘴上说着KAKA是重要的商品和筹码，但是事情做的温柔。  
除了他不会把珍贵的自由还给KAKA。KAKA懒得再去挣扎或者与克里斯置气，在最终能离开这个简陋的牢笼之前，他还不想可悲到疯狂。  
他沉默的埋在水下，楼下厅堂里面悠扬的舞曲顺着墙壁流入KAKA的耳朵里面，人鱼有着太好太好的听觉，他们能捕捉的音域比人类宽广的多了。KAKA听到了属于舍甫琴科的声波，温柔的，内敛的，具有攻击性的波纹掩盖在雨水滴答中让他栖身的水池都泛起涟漪。他翻了一个身，红黑相见的华美尾巴随着翻转，在池底折射出万华镜的光彩。

如果KAKA身处无聊，那么克里斯的状况未免就有些过于刺激了。  
在他尽量礼貌又坚决的否认他知晓并拥有一条人鱼（“大人，不知道您哪里听到的这些无稽之谈，人鱼，这实在是太过于荒谬了。”“大人，请相信，我是商人而并非诗人。”）之后，古蒂像是一下子耗尽了所有的耐心，和颜悦色从他的脸上褪去，讥诮和讽刺占据了他的眼底。  
“是么？”克里斯感觉到有什么东西顶上了他的腰，古蒂和他站的如此之近以至于看上去他们有什么秘密要谈，即使是早有预知并且一直密切关注着这边的动向的拉莫斯和托雷斯也不方便上来打扰。所以手无寸铁的克里斯格外的被动，毫无疑问的，古蒂手里是一把枪，双管口，大火力，“要是我对着你漂亮天花板开一枪，水会不会像你的血一样流出来，就像我现在扣动扳机的一样。”  
“公爵大人，看来对这场舞会并不感兴趣，只是想来为难我。”克里斯心跳如鼓，但是面上不显，输人不输阵，这是商谈的基本要素，“即使是在马德里，您的为难也太过分了一些，毕竟您还是我的客人，我想陛下也不会高兴知道——如果您真的这么做了。”  
“别和一个疯子计较太多嘛，勋爵（lord）。”古蒂眉眼飞扬了起来，一扫先前的阴霾死气，流露出海上日出的温暖和煦来，“现在你可以带我去看看你的珍藏了么？”

也许买下KAKA真的是个错误。  
克里斯心下苦笑，一件件的都是什么事。但是不去为自己做的事情后悔，大概是克里斯的另一个优点，买下KAKA至少避免了他以后为自己想象中理想的他（it）而后悔。  
如果说被人用枪顶着腰还得赔笑的感觉已经快要触及到克里斯的底线了，那么以为自己被克里斯当成展览品的KAKA就真的像是被人踩了尾巴的猫。他和克里斯平和相处了好一段时间，又一次亮出了锋利的指甲和牙齿。  
听见有鞋底踩在楼梯的上些微的声音，KAKA原本以为，克里斯带来的会是舍瓦。古蒂热切的近乎于灼烧的目光，贪婪又痛楚的打量，让KAKA毛骨悚然。  
“克里斯，他是谁。”KAKA的声音像是坚硬的宝石互相打磨平白无故的听出几分粗粝来，“Andriy呢？”  
没等克里斯回答这个问题，古蒂松开克里斯走上前去。KAKA的房间没有蜡烛，因为KAKA不喜欢烟熏火燎的气息，巨大的彩窗修的很高，透进轻柔薄雾一般幻彩的碎影来。这是一个没有月光的晚上，雨水映照着电闪雷鸣，克里斯这才能看清，古蒂看似陈旧腐朽的礼服滚着银线织就的丝边，就像是银河流淌在海上，塞壬与海妖对话。  
“你就是KAKA？——或者说Ricardo·Leite?”他的声音听起来很有些古怪，脸上明明是狂喜的近乎疯癫的神色，话语听起来却好像在哭泣：“你遇见过Fernando·Redondo么？”

克里斯不确定KAKA会回答这个问题。  
Fernando这个名字太过于寻常，Redondo也不是什么罕见的姓氏，但是据克里斯所知的贵族当中没有同时拥有这个姓氏和名字的。古蒂这么问，只有可能他是KAKA的同族，也是一条人鱼。  
但是古蒂未免打错了算盘。  
KAKA对人的戒备极高，其中原因毋庸赘述。他沉默的看着古蒂，而后很快又把目光转向了克里斯，克里斯冲他微微摇了摇头，KAKA又把目光转回了古蒂身上，与古蒂对视三秒之后，沉默的沉到水下。  
古蒂快步的走到水池边上，极近的贴着水面：“你是不知道还是不愿意告诉我？”  
“他可能是不怎么信任您。”克里斯好整以暇的说，他向来喜欢贵族们的秘密，秘密等于商机等于金钱、权利和地位，“毕竟您气势汹汹的找上门来，谁知道您要做什么，不过这么说也有不对，毕竟，他也不怎么信任我，应当说他不怎么信人才对。”  
“信任，是了。”古蒂又直起身体，不知道从哪里拿出一个盒子来——克里斯是当真的好奇古蒂的礼服下到底能藏多少，一会儿一件东西的。盒子本身不是什么打眼的东西，东方来的梅花漆木，古蒂拿着它又蹲下来，手背几乎已经碰到池水。  
克里斯皱眉，这个距离实在是太近了，即便是他也不会走到离KAKA如此近的位置，只要KAKA动手，即时可以把古蒂拉入水中，淹死或者是开膛破肚，虽然这是古蒂自找的，但是事情毕竟出在他的府邸，到时候追究起责任来，麻烦就大了去了。  
古蒂却对这种危险恍然不觉，他慢慢的小心的打开了盒子，盒子里面放着的是一定王冠。这顶冠冕做工固然是细致的无与伦比，宽带一般的纯银支架上附着细密的钻石，精细的倒坠一排整齐圆润的珍珠，但是在克里斯看来，也只是寻常的珍惜好看罢了，唯有当中央的那一颗珍珠，在黑雾一般的夜里散发出带着些钴蓝的偏光的柔光，才使这顶王冠与众不同。  
这应当就是那颗著名的夜明珠，米兰国家拍卖行由安切洛蒂主拍的那一颗价值196公斤黄金的夜明珠，克里斯曾经见过，他早该想到的。  
KAKA似乎也被这颗夜明珠吸引，他渐渐的游上来，那张脸隔了一层水面波纹，似幻似真，突然KAKA迅捷的破出水面，莹白骨感的手就像溺死的人孜孜不倦求救的骨手捏住了古蒂拿着王冠的手腕。猩红色带着水墨一般的黑色花纹的指甲贴着古蒂雪白的手臂内侧。古蒂的神情几乎是一瞬间扭曲，人鱼力气不容小觑，但是他咬住了自己的嘴唇没有让痛呼的呻吟离开自己的唇齿。KAKA借力浮出水面，长长的头发像是海藻一般裹着他赤裸的肩头，皮肤下流窜过银色的光。  
“你认识Fer？”KAKA开口，古蒂皱起了眉毛，他意识到了KAKA说的是意大利语并非西班牙语——而这一点克里斯并没有和他提起：“lord？”  
“大人，您并没有要求我。”克里斯饶有兴趣的看着KAKA，KAKA也正好向他投来目光，那双大而清澈的眼睛就像是浮世绘一般能说话，克里斯心上突然一动，想起不就之前看过的那句意大利语：“神，我心切慕你，正如鹿切慕溪水。”  
“请——您为我翻译。”古蒂咬重了“请”那个字。  
那一瞬间的感觉稍纵即逝，克里斯深知对于古蒂这样位高权重的人来说，耐心和容忍都是很有限度的，“他在问，你认识Fernando么？”  
“我当然认识他。”古蒂的手腕被KAKA冷如冰的手捏的快要没有知觉了——当然也有可能是疼的，要是古蒂的大脑还有百分之一的精力能够放在这个上面的话，“他还欠我一个解释。”  
“或者说，我还欠他一个解释，又或者说，他还欠我一个让我来解释的机会。”  
克里斯把话如数翻译给KAKA，KAKA松开了古蒂的手，游到更靠近的克里斯的那边，古蒂站起来，站在那个没有光的角落，唯有手上的王冠散发的微弱光亮让他不至于被黑暗淹没。  
“你不相信他？”克里斯也走上去，大概是因为和古蒂相比，KAKA更加不提防相处颇久的克里斯，“Fernando又是谁？”  
“我不相信他，就像我也不相信你。”KAKA定定的看着克里斯，只是游的更近了：“但是告诉他也没有关系，我有一段时间没见到过Fer了。”  
“一段时间是多久？”克里斯享受KAKA难得的亲近，脸上不自觉的带起一丝笑意。  
“十年？我记得不太清楚了。”KAKA又看了一眼古蒂，“Fer有时候会和我们一起洄游，但是最近一次也是十年以前的事情了。”  
克里斯站起来刚刚想回复古蒂，却看到古蒂从暗处朝KAKA走来，他解开了自己繁复的礼服上衣，露出了米白色内衬，再把米白色的内衬掀开，就能看见他平坦的腹部上面有着狰狞的四道平齐的伤痕。  
伤痛早已过去，血液也不再外流，只是痕迹无法抹去，他一步一步走向KAKA，“告诉我，你见过Fernando么？”


End file.
